I hate & love you forever
by BellAlice17
Summary: Bella est une jeune fille de dix-sept ans atteinte de mucoviscidose. Et elle aime tout le monde. Excepté Edward Masen. Pourtant, c'est lui qui va faire ce que personne d'autre ne peut faire pour elle. Bella pourra-t-elle dès lors rester indifférente ?
1. C'est ainsi que le lion croqua l'agneau

- _Oh Bella, tu sais bien que ce n'est qu'un idiot, laisse-le tomber ! _S'exclama Alice pour la millième fois de la journée.

Pourtant, il m'était bel et bien impossible de « laisser tomber » Edward Masen. Au contraire, ce dernier faisait tout pour être inoubliable à mes yeux. Cela faisait à peine trois mois qu'il était arrivé au lycée, pour se retrouver dans la même classe que moi, la terminale S3.

Oh, bien sûr, au début, je me suis demandée d'où ce garçon venait, mais je ne m'étais pas intéressée à lui plus que cela. Et bien sûr, c'était pour cela que je payai cher mon erreur aujourd'hui. Car Monsieur Masen veut être adulé. Il ne supporte pas d'être anonyme ne serait-ce que pour une fille.

_- Tu sais tout comme moi que c'est physiquement impossible Alice ! Et crois-moi, si je pouvais l'oublier comme ça _– je claquai des doigts – _ça ferait bien longtemps que j'aurai pensé à un garçon convenable avec qui sortir au bal de fin d'année._

_- Mouais, bon n'empêche, arrête de le dévisager, c'est ce qu'il attend, _soupira mon amie.

Elle n'avait pas tort, mais je me demandai quelle nouvelle blague il comptait me faire cette fois. Il

était tellement arrogant, tellement sûr de lui, que j'avais envie de lui défaire l'image de super vedette qu'il s'était faite au sein du lycée.

Rosalie vint à notre rencontre à ce moment précis, et son petit-ami – et capitaine de l'équipe de football du lycée – l'embrassa avant de rejoindre Edward et sa clique. Je soupirai et la cloche retentit au même moment. Je me hâtai de rentrer en cours, et Alice et Rose s'installèrent de chaque côté de moi.

J'adorai les salles de classe de Terminale, car nous avions droit à des tables de cinq élèves dans certaines matières. Cela nous permettait à toutes les trois de bavarder de tout et de rien sans laisser la troisième sur la touche.

- _Tu as vu comme Emmett est fou de moi ?_ Rêvait Rose.

- _Oui chérie, formidable !_ Ria Alice.

- _Il est parfait,_ s'extasiait toujours notre amie.

Je n'écoutai pas leur conversation, trop occupée à tracer des spirales sur la table. Le professeur distribua les copies, et la mémoire me revint. Nous étions vendredi, ce qui signifiait que c'était le jour où notre professeur de mathématique adorait nous faire des interrogations.

- _Super, j'ai toujours rien appris._

- _Moi non plus, mais je m'en moque. Où est-ce que j'en étais ? Ah oui ! Emmett est merveilleux. Tu imagines que ça fait déjà deux semaines que nous sommes ensemble ?_

- _C'est génial Rose, mais personnellement, j'ai plus la trouille de la note de math que je vais encore avoir,_ soupirai-je blasée.

- _Tu n'es vraiment jamais heureuse pour les autres !_ Souffla Rose gentiment.

Je lui fis la grimace, et nous nous mîmes à notre interrogation. J'avais réussi à répondre à la plupart des questions, même si je doutai sérieusement de la note que j'allai avoir. La matinée passa lentement, et j'avais l'impression qu'une semaine s'était déjà écoulée.

Nous allâmes nous installer à notre table fétiche, quand tout à coup, je vis que quelqu'un occupait ma place. Je découvris avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de Masen, qui sifflotait joyeusement. Sûrement était-il heureux de m'ennuyer, une fois de plus.

A côté de lui se trouvait un garçon un peu plus âgé, blond et à la peau très pâle. Je vis les yeux d'Alice s'agrandir sous le choc, et je pouffai. Je me sentis soudain bien seule lorsqu'Alice entama la discussion avec lui.

Rose et Emmett étaient en train de s'embrasser langoureusement, et je me trouvai seule au milieu d'eux quatre. Le courant semblait bien passer entre ma meilleure amie et le blond. Enfin, seule était un terme que je préférai à « accompagnée du plus grand crétin que supporte cette terre ».

_- Isabella,_ me salua l'idiot de service.

_- Masen,_ répondis-je froidement.

_- Cesseras-tu un jour d'être frigide pour t'apercevoir de la beauté parfaite que je suis ?_

_- Plutôt claquer, _lâchai-je amèrement.

_- C'est ton choix,_ pouffa-t-il.

J'allai jeter mon plateau dans la poubelle, n'ayant touché à rien. De toute façon, je détestai la nourriture. Mes amies ne me suivirent pas, trop absorbées dans leurs amourettes. Je courais presque jusqu'à ma camionnette rutilante car quelques gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber.

J'accélérai lorsque je vis Edward Masen en travers de ma route, puis freinai à quelques millimètres de lui. Il ria aux éclats tandis que je repris la route jusqu'à chez moi en bougonnant. Quel stupide individu il pouvait être parfois. Je le détestai vraiment.

Quand j'ouvris la porte de la maison, je vis Sue en train de cuisiner et Charlie affairé à son ordinateur portable – celui que je venais de lui offrir pour son dernier anniversaire. Il le laissa pour quelques secondes afin de venir m'embrasser.

- _Bell's ! Tu vas bien ?_

- _Oui papa, tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas morte._

- _N'empêche, je me demande comment tu fais pour aller en cours avec ta maladie..._ soupira-t-il.

- _Ecoute-moi, personne n'est au courant, et c'est très bien ainsi, tu m'as bien comprise ?_ Dis-je en serrant les dents.

-_ Je continue cependant à penser que c'est une très mauvaise idée d'aller en cours lorsque l'on est atteint de mucoviscidose ma belle._

- _Ce n'est pas une tare !_ M'énervai-je.

- _Bell's !_ s'exclama Sue.

- _Je monte prendre ma douche !_ Criai-je, au bord des larmes.

Charlie et moi avions une vision très différente de ce qu'était ma maladie. Je l'acceptai, et je vivais avec, mais je tenais à ce que personne – pas même Rose ou Alice – ne soit au courant, pour ne pas attirer la pitié des gens.

Je me déshabillai rapidement et filai dans la douche, l'eau me brûlant me corps par la même occasion. Je m'en moquai bien, persuadée que ça me faisait beaucoup plus de bien que l'eau tiède. Je restai plus longtemps que d'habitude sous la douche, puis décidai de descendre enfin.

Quand je descendis les escaliers, mon père se tenait la tête entre les mains. Je me cachai dans le coin des escaliers pour que Sue et lui ne me voient pas. Ils semblaient en pleine discussion. Je n'étais absolument pas curieuse, mais je les trouvai étrange ces derniers mois.

_- Qu'allons-nous faire chérie ?_ Soupirait mon père.

_- Tu dois le dire à ta fille, Charlie. C'est vraiment stupide de le lui cacher, tu le sais très bien. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait, dis-moi ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne souhaites pas lui dire que nous allons accueillir un bébé à la maison._

_- Mais... Elle est si fragile, Sue._

_- Elle est forte, plus que tu ne le crois,_ me défendit ma belle-mère. _Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle rejetterait cet enfant ? Pas moi. Charlie, _souffla-t-elle, _il serait temps que tu lui annonces, le bébé est prévu pour dans trois mois._

_- Tu dois avoir raison..._

C'était donc cela. Mon pouls redevint normal et je soupirai, apaisée de la nouvelle. Charlie avait tendance à être beaucoup trop protecteur en ce qui concernait sa fille – en l'occurrence moi. Je descendis alors, heureuse de la nouvelle.

_- C'est super, félicitations !_ Riais-je.

_- Tu vois !_ Se détendit Sue.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et continua le repas qu'elle préparait. Elle me prévint que les Hale – parents de Rosalie – ainsi que les Cullen – parents d'Alice – venaient dîner à la maison. Je sautillai sur place, ravie d'apprendre que mes deux meilleures amies passeraient le repas en ma compagnie.

J'allai dans mon immense garde-robe pour choisir une tenue qui conviendrait à la soirée. J'optai pour une robe rouge, assez courte, pas trop voyante, suivie d'escarpins de la même couleur que mon cache coeur, c'est-à-dire gris perle.

J'attachai mes cheveux en un chignon lâche, mais joli, et Sue m'aida à me maquiller, puisque je ne possédai pas ma propre trousse de maquillage – je n'aimais pas trop me maquiller, bien que j'étais fan de mode.

Je descendis enfin, pour aider Sue à finir les préparatifs de la petite fête qu'elle organisait. Souvent, le vendredi soir, mes amies et leurs parents venaient dîner à la maison. C'était un rituel que j'adorais, puisque je n'étais plus traitée comme une petite chose fragile pendant quelques heures.

- _Bell's !_ s'écria Alice en me serrant dans ses bras quand elle arriva.

- _Bonjour Bella !_ Me salua Esmé.

- _Bonjour Esmé. Comment allez-vous ? _

- _Bien. Carlisle ne va pas tarder. Son travail à l'hôpital l'a quelque peu retardé, mais il sera là d'une minute à l'autre,_ s'excusa-t-elle.

- _Aucun soucis,_ répondis-je blasée.

Charlie me lança un regard accusateur qui signifiait , et je soupirai en tirant Alice par la manche afin qu'elle me suive jusqu'à ma chambre. Je mis de la musique, puis fis quelques pas.

- _Bon, il faut à tout prix trouver des nouveaux pas pour la prochaine choré,_ lançai-je à Alice. _Le prochain match de l'équipe est vendredi prochain, il faut être prêtes._

- _Et en plus, ce sera la première fois que tu seras la pom-pom girl attitrée d'Edward Masen !_ Me charria-t-elle.

- _Alice, je te demande de te concentrer ! S'il-te-plaît. Et je ne suis pas sa pom-pom attitrée !_ Râlai-je.

- _Oh bien sûr que si ! Tu es la chef des pom-pom et lui le capitaine de l'équipe de basket. Il va de __soi que tu es sa pom-pom girl attitrée ! _Sourit-elle, ravie d'un tel raisonnement.

- _Cesse tes idioties, et aide-moi un peu tu veux ?_

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et Rose entra.

- _Vous vous disputez encore ?_ Ria-t-elle.

- _Non. Alice dit des âneries. Comme d'hab !_ Lançai-je en riant.

- _Pfff ! _

Je remis la musique et commençai quelques pas. Au bout d'une heure, nous avions réussi à créer une chorégraphie à peu près potable pour la présenter le lundi soir aux autres filles. Certes, j'étais la chef des pom-pom, mais avec ma maladie, il m'arrivait de rater les séances.

Dans ce cas, c'était Alice ou Rose qui prenait ma place, mais c'était assez rare, puisqu'elles ne connaissaient pas l'existence de ma maladie. Sue nous demanda de descendre manger, ce que nous fîmes. Carlisle était arrivé, et j'embrassai les parents de Rosalie.

Le repas fut assez agité, puisque Alice, Rose et moi étions ce que l'on pouvait appeler très très bavarde, mais nos parents, heureusement, étaient habitués à ce genre de choses. Tout comme ils étaient habitués au fait que je demande à ce que les filles dorment ici.

- _Je... Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Bella, demain tu as un rendez-vous,_ répondit mon père gêné.

- _Oh !_ Fis-je en mettant ma main sur ma bouche.

Oups, je devais à tout prix rattraper mon erreur. Mon rendez-vous était à huit heures, et donc il était impossible que les filles dorment à la maison. La seule personne à être au courant de ma maladie était Carlisle, puisqu'il était mon médecin personnel depuis ma naissance.

- _Un rendez-vous ? Pour faire quoi ?_ Demanda Rose à Carlisle.

J'étais ravie que ce ne soit pas à moi qu'elle pose la question.

- _Rien de grave, c'est juste des examens de contrôle pour la santé de Bella,_ répondit doucement Carlisle.

Là, nous marchions carrément sur des oeufs. Alice et Rosalie me regardèrent interloquées. Je savais que je n'allai pas tarder à avouer la vérité, puisque mon état empirait ces derniers temps. Normalement, je n'avais pas le droit de faire du sport, alors en ajoutant les séances de pom-pom...

C'était vraiment du suicide. Mais j'avais pourtant décidé de vivre ma vie pleinement, quitte à perdre quelques mois de vie. Et je ne voulais pas que mes amie soient au courant, parce que je les aimai et que je ne voulais pas de pitié de leur part.

Elles seraient au courant lorsqu'il serait temps, c'est-à-dire quand je serais à l'hôpital et que l'on ne pourra plus rien pour moi. Pas avant. Je me le refusai, quelqu'en soit le prix. Les deux familles partirent alors, et les filles firent la moue. J'étais gênée de la dernière discussion, qui me tourmenta durant le reste de la nuit.

Je me réveillai en sursaut à l'aube, et allai prendre une bonne douche pour me revigorer. Quand je descendis, Sue et Charlie étaient déjà assis à la table de la cuisine, en train de discuter de leur futur bébé. J'étais ravie de ne pas les laisser seuls lorsque... Je ne serais plus là.

- _Bonjour vous deux !_ Lançai-je en les embrassant.

- _Bien dormi ?_ S'inquiéta Charlie.

Pour ne pas changer.

- _Comme un bébé,_ mentis-je.

- _Bell's, ne mens pas, je t'ai entendu hurler cette nuit. Quand je suis arrivé dans ta chambre, tu te battais avec tes couvertures._

- _Ah... _répondis-je gênée. _C'était juste un cauchemar, ne t'en fais pas._

- _Quand même, je pense que tu devrais parler de cela à Carlisle._

- _Nous avons rendez-vous tout à l'heure papa, on verra cela, d'accord ? _

Je soupirai et me fis un bol de céréales. Je m'assis à côté d'eux et me forçai à manger quelque chose, même si cela m'était très difficile. J'avais perdu l'appétit depuis quelques temps, ce qui, d'après mon père, n'était pas un bon signe. Mais si j'écoutai Charlie, je devais rester dans mon lit tout le temps.

Or, c'était la dernière chose dont j'avais envie. En soupirant, je jetai le reste de mon bol dans la poubelle, et mon père me gronda de n'avoir rien mangé une fois de plus. Puis, il fut l'heure d'aller à l'hôpital pour passer quelques examens.

Carlisle voulait voir comment avait évolué ma maladie, mais je savais bien que les résultats ne seraient pas bon. Premièrement, j'avais un horrible pressentiment qui me disait que j'étais fichue d'avance. Deuxièmement, j'avais une mine affreuse. Et pour finir, je perdais des forces.

Nous arrivâmes devant l'hôpital, qui était bondé de monde aujourd'hui. Heureusement, je passai prioritaire car j'avais rendez-vous, car sinon nous aurions passé notre journée à mourir de chaud. Je passai des tas d'examens, et l'on me donna une chambre pour la journée, semblait-il.

J'avais l'habitude de toutes ces machines autour de moi, mais tous les test que j'avais passé m'avaient littéralement épuisée. Je m'endormis avant que Carlisle ne vienne me donner les résultats, et sombrai rapidement dans un profond sommeil.

- _Charlie, tu dois lui faire un peu confiance. C'est à elle de faire ses choix, _murmurait Carlisle.

- _Tu sais comme moi qu'elle n'en a plus que pour quelques semaines si elle ne se fait pas greffer rapidement !_ S'énerva mon père._ Il faut qu'elle ralentisse un peu._

- _Je n'ai toujours pas de donneur..._ soufflait le médecin.

- _Justement. Elle doit se stabiliser quelques jours. S'il-te-plait Carlisle, interdis-lui d'aller en cours, _le supplia mon père.

- _Non. Ce ne serait pas bon pour elle. Les cours lui permettent d'être normale. Tu ne peux lui refuser ça Charlie._

J'ouvris les yeux lentement. Mon père se tenait la tête dans les mains, et était assis sur l'une des chaises à côté de mon lit d'hôpital. Je remarquai avec hébétude que d'autres appareils avaient été rajoutés autour de moi. Mais ceux-ci, je ne les connaissais pas.

Lorsqu'ils virent que j'étais éveillée, ils vinrent vers moi et m'annoncèrent que j'avais dormi une journée entière. Ce qui me fit peur, c'était que l'on était dimanche soir et que je n'avais donné aucune nouvelle à Alice et Rose.

Elles allaient sûrement me poser des tas de questions, et je ne savais pas encore ce que j'allai pouvoir leur raconter. Elles savaient sans conteste que je leur cachai des choses, car je les connaissais depuis que j'étais née, mais j'étais certaine qu'elles ne se doutaient pas de cela.

- _Je peux sortir Carlisle ?_ Susurrai-je mollement.

- _Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée,_ rétorqua celui-ci dépité.

- _Je t'en prie ! Demain j'ai cours, fais une exception ! _Le suppliai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

- _Je vais voir ce que je peux faire,_ soupira-t-il.

Je lui souris, et il sortit de la chambre, fatigué. Il avait sûrement passé une rude journée pour être dans un tel état. Mon père me fit un monologue d'une demie-heure pour me montrer à quel point j'étais irresponsable d'aller en cours vu mon état.

Bien entendu, je ne l'écoutai absolument pas, trop ravie de pouvoir trouver un moment de tranquillité pour réfléchir à l'excuse que j'allai servir à mes deux meilleures amies. Carlisle m'annonça que je pouvais sortir, ce qui me fit bondir de joie.

Quand je rentrai à la maison, j'allai directement me coucher, car j'étais encore fatiguée de ma journée, bien qu'elle fut très courte. Voilà les signes qui m'indiquaient que je n'allai pas bien dernièrement. A peine ma tête effleura l'oreiller que je m'endormis paisiblement.

- _Bell's, il est l'heure !_ M'appela Sue.

- _J'arrive !_ Criai-je.

Je me levai rapidement, puis allai prendre une douche. J'enfilai une tenue correcte avant de descendre prendre une pomme. J'étais de meilleure forme que la veille, ce qui me rassura. J'allai pouvoir aller à l'entraînement ce soir, et cela m'était indispensable.

Je sortis directement après avoir embrassé Sue et Charlie, et montai dans ma camionnette. J'enfonçai la pédale de l'accélérateur, et arrivai rapidement au lycée. J'avais un quart d'heure d'avance, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de voir Alice et Rosalie qui m'attendaient devant « notre mur habituel ».

- _Hey girl's ! _les saluai-je.

- _Salut Bell's, tout va bien ?_ Me demanda Rosalie en pinçant les lèvres.

- _Oui. Désolé de ne pas vous avoir appelé hier, mais j'étais en plein ménage. Sue a insisté pour que je l'aide, et je n'ai pas osé refuser._

- _Ca passe pour cette fois, mais je te jure de t'assassiner la prochaine !_ S'emporta Alice.

-_ Je t'aime aussi,_ souris-je en lui lançant un clin d'oeil. _Au fait, vos princes charmants sont arrivés,_ les taquinai-je tandis qu'Emmett et Jasper se dirigeaient vers nous.

- _Et le tien également !_ Renchérit Alice quand Masen passa près de nous.

Je me renfrognai tandis qu'elle éclata de rire. Elle devint pourtant rouge comme une pivoine lorsque Jasper lui fis la bise. C'était certain, ma meilleure amie était vraiment tombée amoureuse de ce garçon. J'en étais heureuse, car il semblait être quelqu'un de très bien.

Elles partirent chacune de leur côté avec chacun des garçons, me laissant seule pour mon prochain cours, que je partageai malheureusement avec Masen. Pourtant, je fus étonnée quand je le vis adossé à la porte de la salle de classe. Est-ce que je rêvai ou m'attendait-il vraiment ?

- _Salut Bella !_ Lança-t-il tout sourire.

- _Masen,_ le saluai-je poliment.

Cela ne m'empêcha pas de grincer des dents.

- _Tu finiras par m'apprécier, tu verras !_ Ria-t-il.

- _Je suis certaine que non ! _M'exclamai-je.

Il me lança un clin d'oeil. Décidément, ce garçon était beaucoup trop sûr de lui pour que je sois sympathique avec lui. Il n'y avait strictement aucun risque pour que nous devenions amis. Prenant un air hautain, je passai devant lui, et allai m'installer à la place opposé de la sienne.

Il pouffa, et je soupirai, dépitée. Charlie avait probablement raison. J'aurais dû rester chez moi, juste aujourd'hui.


	2. Plutôt mourir qu'être attirée par toi !

L'heure passa très lentement, et je sentais sans arrêt les yeux de Masen dans ma direction, ce qui ne m'aidait pas à m'apaiser. J'avais du mal à me concentrer en cours aujourd'hui, plus que d'habitude. Je n'arrêtai pas de me frotter les yeux, car j'étais épuisée. De plus, je ne faisais que tousser, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. La sonnerie retentit enfin, ce qui fut une véritable bénédiction pour moi. Je me hâtai de ranger mes affaires, mais une fois de plus, rien que pour m'agacer, Edward Masen m'attendait, adossé nonchalamment contre la porte de la salle de classe. Je passai devant lui sans lui adresser un regard, ce qui sembla l'ennuyer. Oh pauvre garçon, pensai-je en ricanant. Non, en réalité, j'étais bien loin d'éprouver de la pitié pour lui. Il était pourtant difficile d'éviter un chien-chien qui vous suit partout où vous allez.

- _Isabella ?_ Me héla-t-il.

- _Masen, si tu continues à me suivre, je vais finir par me demander si tu n'es pas amoureux de moi,_ me moquai-je.

- _Ne sois pas stupide, je te déteste,_ sourit-il. _Tu as l'air malade, est-ce que ca va ?_

- _Comme si ca t'intéressait. Tu veux des ragots ? Et bien en voilà un..._

Je m'approchai de lui et lui fis signe de l'index pour qu'il se rapproche lui aussi.

- _Jamais je ne serais aimable avec toi,_ chuchotai-je.

Il sourit, puis soupira, comme s'il jouait un grand rôle dans une pièce de théâtre. Il me fit un clin d'oeil puis partit dans la direction opposée à la mienne, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Le reste de la matinée passa rapidement, et je ne revis plus l'ombre de ce garçon que je détestai tant. Malheureusement, je savais que j'allai devoir me le coltiner à la pause, puisque Rose et Alice restaient agglutinées à Jasper et Emmett, et que ces derniers étaient des amis proches de monsieur l'abruti de service. Enfin, une demie-heure n'allait probablement pas me tuer. Du moins, j'espérais. Comme je l'avais craint, il avait à nouveau prit ma place, et je soupirai. Je me mis devant lui, posai mon plateau, et mis mes mains sur mes hanches.

_- Bouge tes fesses Masen, c'est ma place !_ Grognai-je.

_- Assieds-toi sur lui !_ Pouffa Alice.

_- Tu en as encore des comme ça ou faut-il te baffer tout de suite ? _Répondis-je d'une voix glaciale.

_- Roh, arrête un peu Bell's, il ne mord pas._

_- On sait jamais avec ces bêtes là,_ dis-je en haussant les épaules.

_- Okay, okay, trêve de plaisanterie, je te laisse ta place, à une condition._

_- Laquelle ?_ Demandai-je curieuse.

_- Tu sors avec moi durant une semaine._

_- Rêve toujours mon pote !_ Lançai-je en changeant de table.

Mes amis le regardèrent en levant les yeux au ciel. Alors comme ça, il souhaitait la guerre ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas abandonner et me laisser tranquille ? Non, au lieu de cela, il préférait me voler mes amis et me faire passer pour une idiote. Car il était inconcevable que je sorte avec lui. Je savais bien ce qu'il voulait. Sa réputation le précédait. Il mettait toutes les filles du lycée dans son lit, et il était hors de question que je sois l'une de ces filles. Je mangeai donc seule, car mes traîtresses d'amies ne m'avaient pas suivie, préférant leur petits-amis. En grondant, j'allai jusqu'à ma camionnette. Charlie n'allait certainement pas râler pour avoir séché ma dernière heure, lui qui ne désirait que ma présence constante à la maison.

Ma journée avait été catastrophique, et mes amies m'avaient abandonnées. Rien de tel que de rentrer chez soi pour ne plus penser à pareilles horreurs. Lorsque j'arrivai chez moi, Sue était en train de nettoyer la cuisine, et Charlie n'était pas encore rentré. Il devait sûrement être au travail, étant le chef de la police de la bourgade qu'était Forks, il n'avait pas beaucoup de travail, mais il était tenu de se rendre là-bas juste au cas où. Au cas où quoi me direz-vous, car ici il ne se passe jamais rien. Mais sait-on jamais, on a toujours besoin de protecteurs lorsque l'on est quelque part, où que ce soit. Je montai directement à l'étage, afin de prendre une bonne douche. Je comptai sortir ce soir, bien que j'étais en colère contre mes amies, j'avais envie d'une petite soirée entre filles.

- _Sue ? Crois-tu que Charlie accepterait de me laisser sortir ce soir ? J'aimerais aller au cinéma avec Alice et Rose, mais je ne sais pas s'il sera d'accord..._

_- Il rentrera tard. Je le préviendrai, vas-y, ne t'en fais pas. As-tu besoin d'argent de poche ?_ Me demanda-t-elle généreusement.

_- Non, ca ira. Il me reste l'argent de mon anniversaire._

_- Au fait, c'est bientôt noël, il faudra que l'on parle de ce que tu souhaites avoir..._

_- Une transplantation..._ répondis-je timidement.

Elle s'assit à la table de la cuisine, et m'invita à en faire de même. Je soupirai. Il était temps que nous en parlions, et autant profiter de l'absence de Charlie pour le faire. Je savais qu'il était assez réservé sur ce sujet, car pour lui, j'étais éternelle. Malheureusement, mes jours étaient comptés, et je ne voulais pas en faire un sujet tabou. Voilà pourquoi j'adorai Sue. C'était une femme merveilleuse, qui m'aidait beaucoup, surtout au niveau de ma santé. D'ailleurs, ses enfants, Leah et Seth, étaient aussi des gens très bien, mais je ne voyais presque jamais Leah, et je ne voyais Seth que les week-end, ce qui me paraissait dommage, car je l'adorai. Mais Leah était majeure, et Seth était en internat, contrairement à moi. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit là tout le temps, même s'il était un peu plus jeune.

- _Tu sais Bell's, il ne faut pas désespérer,_ me dit-elle tendrement.

- _Je sais, mais plus le temps passe, et moins j'y crois. Je veux dire, combien y a-t-il de chances que je réussisse à être transplantée dans les prochaines semaines ? Je suis de groupe sanguin A. Autant dire qu'elles sont très faibles._

-_ Mais elles existent,_ rétorqua-t-elle. _Tu es jeune, tu devrais avoir la vie devant toi._

-_ Mais je ne l'ai pas,_ la contredis-je.

- _Peut-être que si. Vois le bon côté des choses, il faut y croire._

- _Espérons que cela arrive bientôt. Car nous savons toutes les deux que mes jours sont comptés._

- _Tu es très fatiguée ces derniers temps. Ton père a peut-être raison, tu devrais rester à la maison._

- _Non, je veux aller au lycée._

- _Très bien, c'est ton choix après tout, _sourit-elle tristement.

- _Je vais aller chez Alice, et ensuite nous passerons chercher Rose. A tout à l'heure._

- _Sois prudente._

Je pris mon petit sac à main en perles et filai dehors, sous la pluie battante. J'arrivai chez Alice au bout d'un quart d'heure, mais quand je frappai à sa porte, Carlisle m'annonça avec désolation que sa fille était chez Jasper. J'étais ravie pour elle, mais j'espérais de tout coeur que Rosalie était chez elle. Mais comme si ce n'était pas mon jour, celle-ci n'était pas là non plus. Elle était avec Emmett. Dommage, pensai-je. Mais je n'allai pas rentrer chez moi, non. J'avais décidé d'aller au cinéma, et bien j'allai y aller tout de même. Seule, voilà tout. Je pris donc un billet pour aller voir un film d'horreur, car les autres ne me plaisaient pas du tout. Je n'étais pas le genre de fille à voir des films à l'eau de rose. Au contraire, j'aimais beaucoup le sang.

C'est pourquoi Saw 6 me parut tout à fait approprié. J'allai donc dans la salle et en attendant que les bandes annonces aient terminé, j'allai m'acheter du pop corn. Ce que je n'aurai absolument pas dû faire, puisque celui qui les vendait n'était autre que Masen. Décidément, il désirait vraiment me pourrir l'existence. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres, et je fis immédiatement demi-tour, car j'avais totalement perdu le peu d'appétit que j'avais. Il pouffa quand je tournai les talons, et je me hâtai de rejoindre ma salle, puisque le film venait de débuter. Comme je l'avais imaginé, le film était bien sanglant, et je l'adorai. Quand il finit, je restai quelques minutes dans la salle, en pensant que moi aussi, j'aurais aimé avoir une chance de me sauver la vie.

C'est avec nostalgie que je repris le chemin de la maison, et que je m'endormis. Je m'éveillai au petit matin, pas très en forme. Je décidai alors de ne pas aller en cours, ce qui allait sûrement faire plaisir à mon père. Je n'avais pas besoin de prétexter une maladie, c'était aussi cela, l'avantage d'être constamment malade. Je descendis les escaliers, le visage cireux et les joues creuses. Cela devait faire au moins une semaine que je n'avais pas mangé correctement. Si Carlisle avait su cela, j'étais certaine de me faire réprimander. Mais heureusement, à la maison, on pensait que je mangeai au lycée, et vice-versa. Ce n'était pas si mal après tout de faire la navette entre les deux. J'étais consciente que cela n'allait pas améliorer ma santé, mais je manquai cruellement d'appétit.

Je passai la matinée à aider Sue à faire le ménage, car dans son état, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fatigue trop. J'entrepris donc de commencer par l'étage, puisque c'était l'endroit le plus sale – et il ne l'était pas vraiment puisque chaque jour, Sue s'entêtait à faire le ménage, comme si elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis des mois – et finis en fin de soirée. C'est alors que le téléphone familial sonna, et puisque Sue semblait occupée, je descendis les escaliers bruyamment. J'attrapai le téléphone au passage, et rattrapai de justesse le vase juste à côté de celui-ci, que j'avais failli faire tomber. Heureusement, j'avais gardé mes excellents réflexes. Dommage que mon père n'ait pas vu cela, il aurait sûrement éclaté de rire, comme à chaque fois. Je soupirai.

- _Maison Swan_, marmonnai-je vaguement.

- _Bella ? Désolé pour hier ! _S'excusa Alice.

- _Pas de soucis. Ca ne m'a pas empêché de sortir,_ répliquai-je en baillant.

- _Tu es malade ? _Me demanda-t-elle soudain.

- _Ouais... Mais je serais au lycée demain, ne t'en fais pas. Ton frère va bien ?_ Demandai-je, repensant à Rosalie.

- _Emmett se porte comme un charme, oui ! Il n'arrête pas de déblatérer sur Rose, alors quand j'entends et l'un et l'autre, j'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent !_ Ria-t-elle. _Et Seth ?_

- _Il devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Il a de la chance d'être déjà en vacances,_ soupirai-je.

- _Ne t'en fais pas, les vacances sont dans quatre jours,_ rétorqua-t-elle.

- _Oui. Bon tu avais quelque chose de particulier à me demander ?_

- _Non, pas vraiment..._

- _Alors je te laisse, je crois que c'est mon frère qui arrive !_ Lançai-je.

- _A plus !_

En effet, la porte s'ouvrit et c'est Seth qui apparut à l'angle de celle-ci. Il lâcha immédiatement ses bagages et fonça vers moi, m'enlaçant de ses bras puissants. Il m'embrassa sur le front et me demanda de mes nouvelles, puis alla monter ses affaires à l'étage. J'étais ravie qu'il reste deux semaines ici, car il m'avait affreusement manqué. J'allai le rejoindre dans sa chambre, afin de l'aider à ranger ses affaires dans les armoires, bien trop immenses pour lui. Je pouffai. Moi, j'avais beaucoup de mal à trouver assez de place dans mes propres armoires, et c'était bel et bien à cause d'Alice que c'était le cas. J'allai m'installer en tailleur sur le lit de Seth, et levai les yeux vers les étoiles qui étaient visibles, particulièrement cette nuit.

- _Comment vas-tu ?_ S'enquit mon demi-frère.

- _Pas trop mal frangin. Mais j'ai eu ma dose ces derniers temps,_ soupirai-je._ Et l'internat ?_

- _Pas trop mal, _répéta-t-il hilare. _Sue m'a appelé, elle m'a expliqué pour ton hospitalisation,_ répliqua-t-il tristement.

- _Oh, je vois. Ne t'en fais pas._

- _Je sais, Bell's. Elle m'a __**tout**__ raconté,_ insista-t-il.

- _Donc tu sais que nous allons avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur ?_

-_ Une petite soeur, Sue me l'a annoncé, oui,_ sourit-il.

Je soupirai, et versai quelques larmes

- _Seth, je veux que tu promettes que même si c'est une fille, tu ne m'oublieras pas... _sanglotai-je.

Il me serra dans ses bras, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, lui aussi.

_- Jamais,_ me promit-il. _Je t'aime soeurette._

_- Moi aussi._

Nous restâmes ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, durant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Sue arrive. Elle nous demanda de descendre manger, ce que nous fîmes. Puis, j'allai me coucher, et m'endormis d'un sommeil sans rêve. Je me réveillai le lendemain matin, de meilleure forme que la veille. Cela me rassurait, car je n'avais pas très envie de faire faux bond à Rose et Alice, qui, à coup sûr, m'en auraient beaucoup voulu. J'allai prendre une douche, et mangeai même une pomme verte au passage avant de filer en cours. Sur le chemin, je rencontrai la voiture d'Emmett, et Alice me fit de grands signes de la main, heureuse de me revoir. Voilà qui s'annonçait une meilleure journée que le lundi.

Aujourd'hui, je n'avais que deux heures de cours, que je partageai malheureusement avec Masen. Cela ne suffit pourtant pas à me mettre de mauvaise humeur. Lorsque j'arrivai, Alice et Rose me prirent dans leurs bras puis filèrent en cours, bras dessus, bras dessous avec leurs chéris. Apparemment, Alice et Jasper étaient désormais ensemble. Je décidai que cela n'avait pas d'importance, car Jasper semblait quelqu'un de mature, à l'instar d'Emmett – du moins la plupart du temps – et à l'opposé de leur ami Masen. J'allai vers la salle de biologie, où je partageai ma paillasse avec cet individu ingrat. Je tirai ma chaise, et m'installai à côté de lui, sans broncher. Il ne m'adressa pas un mot, se contenta juste de me fixer d'un oeil amusé.

Mon regard se fit noir de colère et de lassitude. Pour qui se prenait-il à la fin ? Cela faisait à peine trois mois qu'il avait mis les pieds à Forks, et il croyait déjà être la star du lycée. Bon, il fallait que j'avoue qu'il était déjà la coqueluche de toutes les lycéennes. Et à cause de lui, j'avais raté mon entraînement en tant que pom-pom le lundi soir. Mais je n'allai certainement pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds. D'ailleurs, tout à l'heure, nous avions un entraînement. Je décidai alors d'aller m'échauffer durant les deux heures restantes en attendant mes amies, quitte à subir les railleries de mon voisin de table. Il s'entraînait durant ces deux heures, mais peu importait. La troupe des filles était plus importante que ce crétin ambulant.

- _Isabella ?_ Souffla-t-il.

- _Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je feins l'indifférence. Alors respecte ce choix, veux-tu ?_ Soupirai-je en fixant un point imaginaire à l'opposé de son visage.

Il soupira. Quel acteur ! Pensai-je. J'essayai de rester impassible, mais ce fut trop dur. Je tournai la tête vers lui, et son sourire goguenard me fit grogner.

- _Quel est le mot qui est trop dur pour toi dans « Fous-moi la paix » ? _demandai-je maintenant vraiment énervée.

- _Le mot paix. Je ne le connais pas. De plus, j'adore ce petit plis, là, lorsque je t'ennuie, _sourit-il.

Il désigna mon front.

- _T'es vraiment dingue, va te faire soigner !_ Lançai-je hilare.

Il détourna alors son regard pour ne fixer que le professeur. Il ne m'ennuya plus de toute l'heure, pour ma plus grande satisfaction. La deuxième heure se passa de la même façon, il ne fit aucun commentaire. A la sonnerie, son téléphone se mit à sonner, et il décrocha immédiatement. Je ne voulais pas prêter attention à ce qu'il faisait, mais ce fut plus fort que moi. Au fur et à mesure que son interlocuteur parlait, son visage se décomposait. Il ne m'accorda pas un regard, pas même un sourire moqueur, et fila aussi vite que l'éclair vers sa Volvo. Je ne l'avais jamais vu conduire aussi vite, pourtant je le savais amateur de vitesse. Je fronçai les sourcils, interloquée. Je tournai les talons et filai au gymnase me changer. Autant profiter de mes instants de répétitions sans lui.

Alice et Rose me rejoignirent tandis que je menai la danse, et que peu à peu, les basketteurs vident le gymnase pour laisser place à mes pom-pom. Nous passâmes l'après-midi à travailler nos enchaînement, jusqu'à ce que je sois à peu près certaine que nous soyons prêtes pour le vendredi. Il n'y aurait pas de répétition le lendemain, et tout devait donc être au point ce soir. Il était déjà dix-neuf heures, et je me dirigeai vers ma camionnette, quand je vis une ombre adossée au muret où j'avais tant de fois vu Edward Masen draguer des filles. Je savais que ce n'était pas prudent, mais je m'avançai. D'abord, pourquoi fallait-il que mon coeur se serre à chaque fois que je voyais ce garçon aborder toutes ces filles.

Ce n'était pas réellement de la jalousie. D'ailleurs, Edward Masen m'exaspérait. Il avait une façon bien à lui de se moquer de moi, de tout faire pour me rendre nerveuse, ou pour me sortir de mes gonds. Pourtant, quand je m'approchai de lui, il semblait avoir perdu cette assurance que je lui avais vu durant ces trois mois où je l'avais connu et où il m'avait tant agacé. Là, il ressemblait plus à un petit garçon, qui venait d'apprendre une dure nouvelle. Je montai sur le muret, qui heureusement n'était pas très haut, et le fixai, attendant que Masen me balance une vieille vanne, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Malgré cela, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Je cru percevoir des sanglots étouffé, ce qui m'étonna.

- _Tout va bien Masen ? _Demandai-je méfiante.

- _Depuis quand te tiens-tu au courant de ma vie ? _Déclara-t-il amer.

- _Depuis que je te vois pleurer, _répondis-je.

- _Dégage Swan !_ S'énerva-t-il.

- _Très bien, si monsieur veut jouer ses durs, qu'il aille au diable !_ Rétorquai-je piquée au vif.

Je montai dans ma camionnette sans regarder derrière moi. Décidément, heureux ou non, il resterait toujours le même idiot amer. J'arrivai chez moi un vingt minutes plus tard, et montai me coucher sans demander mon reste. Je n'avais pas faim, et je n'avais envie de parler à personne. Je savais que c'était idiot pour Seth, car je le voyais très peu, mais j'étais las, et je n'avais pas envie d'être désagréable avec lui simplement parce que je détestai les manières d'un pauvre type. Il fallait que je me le sorte de la tête. Et vite. Comme je l'avais dit à Alice quelques jours auparavant, j'étais bien décidée à trouver un compagnon pour le bal de fin d'année. Si je survivais jusque là. Je m'endormis en pensant à ce bal, à toutes les choses qui allaient me manquer.

- _Bell's, tu vas être en retard au lycée, _chuchota Seth en me déposant un baiser sur le front.

- _Dommage, mais j'ai bien envie de rester cinq minutes de plus dans mon lit, _soupirai-je.

- _Tu as l'air fatiguée, est-ce que ca va ?_ S'inquiéta-t-il.

- _Oui. Je me suis encore embrouillée avec un garçon._

- _Toujours le même ? _Pouffa-t-il.

- _Et oui..._

Je soupirai, d'un air théâtre, avant de me rendre compte avec horreur que c'était exactement ce qu'_il_ avait l'habitude de faire. Je mis ma main sur ma bouche, qui formait un « O » parfaitement ovale. J'allai prendre une douche rapide pour me laver des horreurs et des mauvaises habitudes que je prenais. Mes modèles devenaient vraiment horripilants. Si je commençai à prendre exemple sur des idiots tels que lui, j'allai finir par devenir une idiote. Et plutôt mourir que de me rapprocher de lui d'une quelconque manière. J'allai dans ma garde-robe choisir une tenue soft, mais assez cool, qui plairait sûrement à Alice et à Rosalie, avant de retomber sur une robe gris perle qui m'allait à ravir. Je l'avais réservée pour le lendemain, mais pourquoi ne pas l'essayer aujourd'hui ?

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle était exclusivement réservée pour cette journée. Alice me trouverait sans aucun doute une tenue parfaite pour le vendredi, je la connaissais assez pour savoir qu'elle en avait une toute prête pour Rose, elle et moi pour ce jour qu'elle attendait avec tant d'impatience. Je l'enfilai donc sans remord aucun, en découvrant qu'elle épousait mes formes à la perfection. Elle était décolletée sur le devant, et légèrement dans le dos, laissant paraître ma peau pâle aux yeux de tous les hommes. C'était certain, je n'allai pas finir seule au bal de fin d'année, c'était totalement inconcevable. Je mis mon sac sur mon épaule et filai de la maison après avoir embrassé ma petite famille.

En arrivant au lycée, je vis avec effarement que j'étais en retard. En grognant, j'allai jusqu'au bureau du Conseiller d'Education des Terminales pour lui faire part de mon retard, bien que celle-ci ne m'apprécie pas tellement. Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi, avant de me rappeler qu'elle fondait littéralement pour Masen. La balle au centre, un point partout. Qui allait gagner cette guerre puérile que nous menions depuis maintenant trois mois ? L'enjeu était de taille, car s'il gagnait je finissais dans son lit. Si je gagnai, par contre, il me fichait la paix à tout jamais. Autant dire que je me faisais croyante tout de suite. J'étais prête à tout pour qu'il cesse de me tirer dans les pattes. Il me répugnait. Quoiqu'il fasse. Puis, un garçon me rentra dedans. Un garçon que je détestai. Mike Newton.

- _Hey Belly chérie !_ S'écria-t-il.

- _Salut Mike, désolée, mais je suis pressée,_ dis-je en essayant de passer.

C'était peine perdue, car il me barrait le passage.

- _Non, je crois plutôt que tu aimerais rester avec moi._

- _Pas moi,_ lançai-je amèrement.

Il me plaqua contre les casiers, ses lèvres immondes à quelques millimètres des miennes.

- _J'ai toujours rêvé de m'envoyer en l'air avec toi dans ce bahut pourri._

- _Fiche-moi la paix ! _Me débattis-je tandis qu'il essayait de plonger la main dans mon décolleté.

Cependant, il était plus fort que moi.

- _Si j'étais toi, je la lâcherai tout de suite, Newton !_ S'exclama une voix furibonde à l'autre bout du couloir.

- _Edward ?_ S'étonna Mike.

Autant dire que j'étais aussi étonnée que lui. Les yeux d'Edward Masen étaient pourtant noirs de colère.

- _Tu es sourd ? Lâche-la !_ Siffla-t-il en traversant le couloir en quelques enjambées.

- _Je savais pas qu'elle était avec toi, mec !_

- _Oh si, je préviens assez de gens pour cela. Tous les garçons de ce bahut savent très bien que j'ai Isabella Swan en vue ces derniers temps._

Il esquissa un sourire dans ma direction, et je levai les yeux au ciel.

- _Dégage ! _S'emporta-t-il et Mike déguerpit sans demander son reste.

- _Dois-je te dire merci ? _Demandai-je en grinçant des dents.

- _Tu devrais te prosterner devant moi. Mais un simple merci me suffira, puisque c'est toi,_ dit-il en faisant un geste de la main.

Je soupirai.

- _Merci Masen. Mais je ne suis, et ne serai jamais à toi. Désolée._

- _C'est ce qu'on verra, _rétorqua-t-il dans un sourire diabolique.


	3. Je te hais car tu m'obliges à te désirer

Le vendredi soir, à vingt et une heures, tout le gymnase était déjà remplit de monde. Le basket était, avec le football, le sport le plus adulé des élèves du lycée de Forks. Le sport prenait une grande place dans la popularité de notre lycée – avec Emmett et Masen, qui étaient de très bons joueurs, difficile de perdre un seul match – et c'est pourquoi nous devions nous montrer à la hauteur. Il s'agissait de notre première véritable rencontre, et les filles tremblaient à l'idée du monde qui s'agglutinait aux gradins. Jamais je n'avais vu pareille foule pour un match comme celui-ci. La seule fois où j'avais vu autant de monde, c'était lors des matchs de fin d'année, quand tout le monde préfère voir du basket plutôt que de suivre des cours barbants...

- _Ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien se passer,_ lançai-je en tremblant moi-même un peu.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer, et je finissais par me demander si c'était une bonne idée de me produire en spectacle devant tout ce monde alors que je risquai de tomber dans les pommes d'une minute à l'autre. Ce n'était pas du stress, non, mais ma santé se dégradait à vue d'oeil. Je me demandai si Carlisle n'avait pas vu gros en parlant de semaines, car il m'apparaissait clair qu'il s'agissait plutôt de jours. Il m'avait bien proposé de faire mes séances de kiné, qui, normalement, sont obligatoires, mais j'avais refusé, prétextant que cela mettrait la puce à l'oreille de mes amies. J'étais une vraie tête de mule, pourtant je commençai à me dire que ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Je repris ma respiration, et nous entrâmes sur le terrain.

_- Et un, deux, trois, quatre ! _Criai-je tandis que nous commençâmes notre enchaînement.

A ma plus grande joie, il se passa merveilleusement bien. C'était la première fois me semblait-il que les filles arrivaient leurs pas avec autant de facilité, de fluidité. Je finis par un salto arrière pour atterrir dans les bras des filles, en larmes. Mais c'était des larmes de joie. Je me disais que même si c'était ma dernière représentation, c'était celle que nous avions le mieux réussi jusqu'à présent, et j'en étais fière. Je n'étais alors probablement pas si mauvaise que cela en tant que chef. Je sentis le regard d'Edward Masen vrillé sur moi. Ses pupilles étaient enflammées et il me souriait. L'équipe de basket arriva vers nous, et Masen s'approcha de moi, me prenant par la taille malgré moi. Il me fixait de ses prunelles incandescentes.

_- Tu as une très jolie tenue, Swan, très sexy !_ dit-il en touchant le bas que j'avais.

Juste un peu de dentelle, de froufrous. Ce qui semblait à son goût. Je poussai un soupir las. Quand allait-il enfin me laisser tranquille ? Nous prîmes nos places respectives, et encouragèrent les garçons de l'équipe. Malheureusement, Alice n'avait pas eu tort la semaine dernière. J'étais considérée comme la pom-pom girl attitrée d'Edward Masen, et logiquement, d'après les paris qui se faisaient au lycée, la pom-pom girl en chef ainsi que le capitaine de l'équipe étaient censés s'embrasser, cela portait soit disant bonheur. Beurk ! Je préférai d'autant plus que mon équipe perde plutôt que de m'approcher d'un centimètre de ce crétin. Mais comme pour m'agacer, l'équipe de Masen gagnait haut la main.

Le match prit fin, et j'allai dans les vestiaires. Pourtant, je fus rattrapée par le bras par une pression sur mon poignet. Évidemment, impossible de se défiler devant mon ennemi juré. Il me souriait, ravi d'avoir remporté la victoire. Mais le prix était bien plus élevé qu'une simple coupe pour lui. Il savait très bien ce que décrochait le capitaine de l'équipe. Oh oui, il le savait ! Et il en jouait, à mon grand désarroi. Il me rapprocha de lui, m'attirant par la taille. Alice et Rose étaient à l'autre bout de la salle, en train de rire, mais elles déchantèrent vite quand elles virent mon regard assassin. Elles partirent en souriant, tandis que Masen me regardait toujours dans les yeux, son sourire malsain accroché à ses lèvres me donnant envie de mourir sur le champ.

- _Que veux-tu Masen ?_ Demandai-je en souriant à mon tour.

- _Mon prix,_ susurra-t-il, _ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de mon oreille._

- _J'ai un prix spécial pour toi, figure-toi..._ répondis-je de la même manière.

- _Ah oui, lequel ?_ Demanda-t-il curieux.

Je lui souris, avant de le gifler avec force.

_- Ce n'est pas digne d'une chef !_ S'écria-t-il._ Tu étais censé m'embrasser ! _

_- Ah oui ?_ Rétorquai-je. _Tu as dû faire erreur. Je te l'ai déjà dit Masen, jamais je ne serais aimable avec toi, et je ne t'embrasserai que le jour où je serais guérie de cela !_

_- Embrasse-moi ! _S'écria-t-il en m'agrippant avec force.

- _Non !_ M'exclamai-je.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes, et je me débattis, en vain. Ses lèvres se faisaient puissantes sur les miennes, et j'attendis qu'il ait fini pour le tuer. Le sourire qu'il arborait se fana bien vite lorsqu'il fut soulevé de terre. Seth se tenait en effet derrière lui, et la rage emplissait ses yeux bleus. Je l'avais rarement vu aussi en colère, mais cette fois, il semblait vraiment vouloir achever Masen. Ce dernier était dans une position vraiment grotesque, qui me fit pouffer. Il regardait mon frère, apeuré. Voilà qui était mieux. Il avait trouvé plus puissant que lui, et la ramenai moins. J'étais aux anges.

- _Qui t'a donné le droit de toucher à ma petite soeur ? _S'emporta Seth.

- _C'est... Ta... _bégaya Masen.

- _Oui. Ma soeur Edward ! Je t'interdis de l'approcher de nouveau, tu m'entends ? _S'énerva-t-il.

Edward ? Il me semblait ne jamais avoir évoqué son prénom lorsque j'avais parlé de lui à mon frère.

- _Seth ? Pourquoi l'appelles-tu Edward ?_ Bredouillai-je.

- _Je le connais. Nous étions dans le même internat, _lâcha mon frère.

- _Non... _soufflai-je.

- _Demande-lui de me poser par terre Swan ! _Me supplia Masen.

- _Oh, je crois que je n'en ai pas envie, _souriais-je.

- _Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras,_ dit-il tandis que la prise de mon frère se resserrait autour de son cou.

- _Bien, alors cesse de me parler, okay ? _Répliquai-je.

- _D'accord !_ Rétorqua-t-il énervé.

Dès que mon frère me lâcha, il partit en traînant des pieds. J'avais gagné ! Nous repartîmes à la maison, car je n'avais pas très envie d'assister à la fête donnée à l'occasion de notre énième victoire. De toute façon, il était rare que nous perdions, alors j'avais assisté à bien d'autres fêtes comme celle-ci. Et j'avais assez vu mon ennemi pour la journée. Seth me raccompagna jusqu'à la maison, et me promit d'aller chercher ma camionnette le lendemain. Je m'installai à la table de la cuisine, aux côtés de Charlie et de Sue. Ils affichaient tous deux une mine grave, ce qui m'alerta. En général, Charlie s'inquiétait pour rien, mais Sue, elle, restait plutôt réservée. Or, là, ils attendaient tous deux quelque chose de moi, et je ne savais pas quoi.

- _Chérie, _commença Charlie.

- _Oui papa ?_ Demandai-je.

- _Nous voulons te parler du kiné..._ souffla Sue.

- _Oh, je vois... _répondis-je sur le même ton._ J'y ai réfléchis. Et je crois que vous avez raison. Je ne vais pas bien ces derniers temps, inutile de le cacher. Je crois que ca me ferait du bien de faire des séances, même si ca doit gâcher quelques heures de mon existence._

Mon père me regarda, interloqué.

- _Quoi ?_ Fis-je.

- _Et bien, nous nous attendions à ce que tu rechignes plus que cela..._ répliqua Charlie.

- _Non. Vous avez raison, voilà tout._

- _Tu dois vraiment aller mal pour accepter, _s'inquiéta-t-il.

-_ Oh, je t'en prie, ne recommence pas ! Commençai-je à m'énerver. Je suis épuisée, je vais me coucher._

- _Bonne nuit, _soufflèrent-ils tous les trois.

Je montai dans ma chambre, et éteignis mon téléphone portable. Rose devait m'appeler ce soir, mais tant pis, j'allai trouver une excuse à lui servir, comme celle de Masen par exemple. Comment pouvaient-elles imaginer un seul instant qu'une histoire puisse être possible entre lui et moi ? Il était un séducteur, un coureur de jupon, alors que je ne sortais avec des garçons qu'en de rares occasions. Étrangement, la nuit, mes rêves furent peuplés d'images difformes, mais la seule qui m'apparait claire était un visage. Le seul visage que je n'arrivai pas à imaginer, pourtant j'arrivai à décrire chaque trait de son visage. Que m'arrivait-il ? Je m'éveillai en sursaut, le samedi matin, le corps tremblant.

Je mis de la musique, Grégory Lemarchal, Pardonne-moi. J'adorai ce chanteur, qui malheureusement, n'avait pas survécu à la même maladie que moi. Je l'avais toujours soutenu dans sa maladie, je l'avais même rencontré, lorsqu'il était venu dans l'hôpital où j'avais subit des examens le même jour. Il nous avait dit à tous de nous accrocher, de ne jamais abandonner. Quand je descendis, je vis une femme m'attendre en bas de l'escalier. Mon père m'expliqua qu'il s'agissait de la kinésithérapeute, et qu'elle viendrait deux fois par jour. Elle me morigéna quant au fait que je n'avais pas fait de kinésithérapie depuis déjà plusieurs jours, me grondant sur le fait que cela réduisait considérablement mon espérance de vie.

Pourtant, je me résignai à faire cette kinésithérapie, il ne fallait pas m'en demander trop non plus. J'acceptai ma maladie, j'acceptai mon sort. Si je mourais, alors c'était parce que c'était ainsi, voilà tout. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi tout le monde en faisait autant. Je n'avais plus d'espoir depuis déjà deux ans. Une transplantation est malheureusement encore très rare de nos jours, et je savais que mon groupe était aussi très recherché, c'est pourquoi j'avais abandonné la partie. J'allai faire de la kinésithérapie, mais pas quotidiennement, comme je devais le faire. Parce que c'était une obligation. Mais je m'étais tant battu que Carlisle et Charlie avaient fini par abandonner, pour me faire plaisir. En effet, j'étais vraiment décidée, mais je savais que ma vie se comptait désormais en jours, alors je voulais faire plaisir à mon père.

Car je ne voulais pas le voir souffrir, même s'il avait déjà assez mal. Il s'inquiétait sans arrêt pour moi, je le voyais vieillir à vue d'oeil, parce qu'il ne dormait pas, craignant que mon coeur s'arrête de battre d'une seconde à l'autre. Parce qu'il avait peur de partir travailler, craignant de louper ses derniers instants en ma compagnie. Je soupirai, et la kinésithérapie dura deux bonnes heures. Je ressortis épuisée, et énervée d'avoir subi deux heures de torture. Peut-être que ce n'était censé rien faire, mais cela m'écœurait bien trop. Pourquoi ne voulait-on pas laisser faire la nature ? Si j'étais prévue à mourir, alors personne ne pouvait rien y faire après tout. Seth me lança un regard d'excuse, et sortit rejoindre des amis. Mon téléphone sonna à l'instant où ma kinésithérapeute ferma la porte.

- _Allô ?_

- _Bell's, c'est Alice ! Rose et moi sommes au coin de la rue, prépare-toi !_

- _A faire quoi ?_ Demandai-je suspicieuse.

- _Pique nique au bord de la plage. Il y aura les garçons ! _

- _Qu'entends-tu par garçons ?_ Fis-je méfiante.

-_ Euh... _répondit-elle gênée.

-_ Okay,_ soupirai-je._ De toute façon, Seth l'a prévenu,_ ricanai-je.

Elles arrivèrent à ce moment là, et je grimpai dans le 4X4 d'Emmett, qui, même s'il était grand, n'avait pas assez de place pour six personnes. Je fus donc réduite à être serrée contre Edward Masen. J'étais certaine que ce n'était pas un hasard mais ce dernier sembla avoir retenu la leçon puisqu'il ne risqua même pas un regard dans ma direction. Il paraissait même à des kilomètres de là, perdu dans le vague. Ses yeux montraient une souffrance une extrême, pareille à celle que je lui avais vue quelques soirs auparavant, lorsque je l'avais vu adossé au muret gris du lycée. Je ne cessai de le fixer, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Mon rêve m'avait vraiment troublée. Moi qui avait voulu qu'il ne me regarde plus, voilà que je faisais l'inverse.

- _Abrutie..._ lançai-je à moi-même sans m'en apercevoir.

- _Qu'ai-je fait Swan ?_ Demanda distraitement Masen.

- _Oh, tu te reconnais ? Super, parce que pour une fois, je ne m'adressai pas à toi._

- _D'accord, _fut tout ce qu'il me répondit.

Il reprit sa contemplation de la fenêtre, comme si j'étais invisible. Bizarre, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. Seth lui avait-il vraiment fait peur de sorte à ce qu'il ne me regarde plus ? Ce qui m'agaçait le plus, c'était que cela ne me laissait pas indifférente. Oh bon sang, Bella, arrête un peu, c'est la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée, sois heureuse ! S'indigna une petite voix dans ma tête. Et elle avait raison. Un sourire béat s'afficha sur mon visage, et nous arrivâmes enfin sur la plage de la Push. Nous descendîmes, et je me mouvai lentement pour booster un peu mes muscles endoloris. J'étais un peu fatiguée, mais j'essayai de me montrer joviale. Même Masen ne pourrait rien y faire, et je me promis intérieurement de cesser de faire attention à lui.

- _On va se baigner, tu viens Bell's ?_ me proposa Alice.

-_ Non, allez vous amuser, je préfère bronzer !_ Ris-je tandis que Jasper l'attrapait par la taille pour la jeter à l'eau.

J'éclatai de rire, et m'allongeai sur le sable, le yeux levés vers les nuages. Le ciel était magnifique. Emmett en fit de même avec Rosalie, et les deux couples allèrent s'amuser dans l'eau. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être la maman qui s'occupe de ses quatres enfants terribles. Je pouffai, les yeux rivés sur la forme qu'avait pris l'un des nuages. Elle était particulière, en forme de... coeur brisé. Etait-ce un présage ? A cet instant, je sentis mon coeur se serrer. Mauvais présage dans ce cas. Soudain, je me sentis mal. Vraiment mal. Je commençai à suffoquer, et Edward me regarda, intrigué. Je me relevai, respirant avec difficulté. Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi, inquiet cette fois.

- _Isabella ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

- _Rien. Ne t'en fais pas. Ne dis rien à personne, tu m'entends ? Et donne-moi mon téléphone portable !_

Il devint pâle, mais s'exécuta.

- _Attends,_ dit-il en reprenant le portable. _Ce n'est pas une blague cette fois ?_  
- _Idiot ! _Crachai-je les larmes aux yeux.

Je composai le numéro de Carlisle, respirant avec peine.

- _CARLISLE VITE. JE SUIS A LA PUSH !_ M'exclamai-je.

Ma vision se brouilla soudain, et je tombai sur le sol, inconsciente. Ma respiration se fit plus heurtée, et je sentis quelqu'un accourir.

…

Je m'éveillai n'entendant qu'un léger « bip bip » autour de moi. Je sentis une présence, et ouvrai enfin les yeux. Alice se tenait à côté de moi, ainsi que Rosalie. Elles avaient les larmes aux yeux. Ainsi, elles savaient. Enfin. Je me rendis compte que cela n'était pas aussi pénible que ce que j'avais cru. Certes, il avait fallu que je frôle la mort pour qu'elles l'apprennent, mais je ne voulais pas les inquiéter pour rien. Je me demandais combien de temps il me restait ainsi, à les regarder souffrir pour moi. Car, oui, j'avais mal, mais surtout mal de les voir dans un tel état. Mon père était devant la porte de ma chambre, inquiet, comme toujours. Je soupirai, puis comptai jusqu'à dix, pour voir si je pouvais parler. Apparemment ça allait.

- _Désolé les filles, _soufflai-je dans un murmure.

Je m'étais surestimée.

- _Désolé ? Désolé !? _S'écria Alice. _Bon sang Bella, tu comptais nous le dire quand ? Sur ton lit de mort ?! _Sanglota-t-elle.

- _En principe, oui,_ murmurai-je.

- _Heureusement qu'Edward était là tiens ! Sinon tu ne serais plus là à l'heure qu'il est. Sais-tu que tu as frôlé la mort ? _S'énerva Rose.

- _Je frôle la mort chaque jour, chérie..._

- _Mon oeil ! Tu ne penses même pas à tes deux meilleures amies ! On tient à toi, merde Bell's ! Tu aurais pu nous prévenir, on est vraiment tombée sur le cul quand Carlisle nous a avoué la vérité !_ Cria Rosalie.

- _Ouais, et d'ailleurs, je ne lui adresse plus la parole,_ cracha Alice. _Tu me déçois beaucoup Bella. Vraiment._

Je soupirai.

- _Navrée, vraiment. Mais je suis toujours là._

- _Une chance, ouais !_

Je souriais. L'orage était passé, c'était un bon signe. Carlisle entra et leur demanda de sortir de la chambre. Il affichait une mine grave, je sentais qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil sur ma gauche, et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il était vraiment fatigué ces derniers temps, il travaillait beaucoup trop. J'essayai de m'asseoir, avec peu de succès. J'avais perdu mes forces, ce qui m'atterra. Comment avais-je pu devenir aussi faible en une journée à peine ? D'habitude, c'était progressif, je n'avais pas cru que tout irait si vite. Et apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule. Carlisle me regarda dans les yeux, les siens étonnement brillants.

- _Bella, je suis navré. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tout se passe si rapidement. Je pensais qu'il te restait des semaines, j'aurais dû t'ordonner de rester à l'hôpital._  
- _Ne t'en veux pas Carlisle,_ répondis-je doucement. _J'ai voulu rentrer chez moi. J'ai abusé. Je pensais être assez forte, mais je vois que je me trompe. Je ne tiendrai plus longtemps._

Un silence de mort s'installa.

- _Combien de temps me reste-t-il à vivre ? _Demandai-je d'une voix brisée.

- _Deux jours, trois tout au plus..._ souffla-t-il.

- _Oh..._

Mes yeux s'arrondirent sous le choc. Tout s'était passé si vite ces derniers temps. Je n'allai pas connaître ma petite soeur. Je n'allai pas assister au mariage de Seth. Ni à celui d'Alice ou de Rosalie. Je n'allai plus rien ressentir. J'avais peur de ce qu'il se passait après la mort, car je n'y connaissais rien. J'avais toujours accepté ma mort prochaine comme un fardeau, mais là, elle était si proche... Je voyais les choses différemment. J'avais envie de vivre, même s'il était trop tard. Sans prévenir, les larmes affluèrent. Carlisle vint me serrer dans ses bras. Cela faisait si longtemps que je le connaissais, qu'il s'occupait de moi. Il avait été un second père, m'avait couvert alors que sa fille ne cessait de s'interroger. Maintenant, il serait libéré.

C'était une bonne chose. La journée passa rapidement, tandis que je dormais beaucoup, sentant la présence tantôt de Charlie, tantôt de Sue, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Seth ou encore Carlisle. Si j'avais su que cette journée à la plage serait ma dernière à vraiment pouvoir m'amuser, alors j'en aurais profiter. Je repensais à ces nuages que j'avais vu. A ce coeur brisé. Mon coeur. Le leur. Une maladie peut provoquer des dégâts, mais ils ne sont jamais irréparables. Je savais que les premiers mois, cela leur ferait de la peine, mais l'arrivée de ma petite soeur allait, je l'espérai, tout changer dans leur vie. Ce serait une renaissance, une nouvelle vie dont ils pourront profiter. Et ils le méritaient largement. Alice et Rose se soutiendraient mutuellement.

Alors, je pouvais partir tranquillement. Parce que rien n'importait plus que leur bonheur.

Je me réveillai le dimanche soir, hébétée. Charlie était à mes côtés, en train de dormir. Le soleil devait s'être couché depuis quelques heures déjà, et j'en déduisais qu'il devait être aux alentours de minuit. Je n'avais pas l'heure dans ma chambre, mais ce n'était pas grave. Qu'importait l'heure de votre mort de toute façon ? Soudain, je vis quelqu'un arriver à toute vitesse dans ma chambre. Il s'agissait d'une tornade, qui s'agitait en tout sens. Je n'arrivai pas à cerner de qui il s'agissait encore trop endormie pour vraiment délimiter une frontière entre mes rêves et ma raison. Je remarquai enfin qu'il s'agissait de Carlisle.

Il avait les joues roses, et ses yeux étaient pétillants de bonheur. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Et pourquoi était-il aussi joyeux ? Et surtout, que faisait-il à l'hôpital à une heure pareille ? Il était vraiment fou, mais je reconnaissais bien là le père de ma meilleure amie. Il fit attention de ne pas réveiller mon père, et s'assit sur le bord de mon lit, à mon chevet. Il cherchait ses mots, pétillant de bonne humeur. Toutes les questions se mélangeaient dans mon esprit, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre enfin la bouche. Enfin. Et ce qu'il m'apprit me fit me dresser, les yeux exorbités.

- _Bella ! Réveille-toi ! Tu as un donneur ! _S'exclama-t-il.

-_ Quoi ?_ M'écriai-je et mon père s'éveilla dans un sursaut.

Il avait une barbe naissante, et ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Il avait pleuré, et la fatigue n'arrangeait rien à cela.

- _Un homme de groupe A est mort cette nuit. Nous avons réussi à faire en sorte que ses organes soient donnés. Tu as un donneur !_ Répéta Carlisle.

Mes yeux pétillèrent. Je n'aurais jamais cru une chose pareille.

- _C'est pas vrai !_ Cria Charlie. _Ma fille va être sauvée !_

Il semblait fou de joie.

- _Nous avons peu de temps,_ nous prévint Carlisle. _Il faut savoir qu'il y a des risques, durant __l'opération, mais aussi des risques de rejet si l'opération est un succès. Tu devras faire beaucoup de kinésithérapie et prendre sur toi. Est-ce que tu es prête à cela Bella ?_ Poursuivit-il.

- _Bien sûr ! _Souris-je enchantée.

Carlisle me sourit à son tour, ravi.

- _Bien, alors nous allons passer en salle d'opération, car comme je viens de le dire, nous avons très peu de temps pour la transplantation._

- _Je t'aime ma chérie,_ me susurra mon père tandis que Carlisle m'emmenait déjà.

- _Moi aussi papa,_ murmurai-je les larmes aux yeux.

Moi qui n'y avais jamais cru, je repris enfin espoir. Mon cauchemar allait prendre fin. A jamais.


	4. Ta hargne est comme une drogue pour moi

_**Note de l'auteur : Je sais que ce chapitre sera assez différent des autres, puisqu'on parlera moins de la maladie de Bella. Le chapitre est plus axé sur la relation entre Bella & Edward, mais en vous en faites pas, je ne m'arrête pas là. Sur ce, bonne lecture, et merci à toutes celles qui laissent des reviews, cela me fait très plaisir =).**_

_**Bises. **_

_**A.**_

* * *

Deux mois.

Cela faisait deux mois exactement que j'avais été transplantée. J'allai mieux, et je n'avais toujours pas fait de rejet, ce que Carlisle traduisait comme encourageant. J'étais ravie de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez moi, même si je savais que j'allai toujours devoir subir la torture de la kinésithérapie. Pourtant, je m'accrochai plus à la vie que jamais, parce que j'avais repris espoir. Si cette greffe était un succès, alors j'allai pouvoir être tranquille. De plus, maintenant que mes amies étaient au courant de ma maladie, je n'avais plus besoin de mentir sans arrêt, ou de trouver des excuses bidons lorsqu'elles voulaient que je sorte avec elles. Au contraire, elles passaient le plus clair de leur temps avec moi, à l'hôpital, m'apportant des tas de cadeaux.

J'allai enfin pouvoir reprendre les cours, et cela me remplissait de joie. Pas que j'étais maso, non, mais j'adorai être ailleurs que chez moi, et par dessus tout, je ne supportai plus les murs blancs et froids de l'hôpital. Carlisle n'était pas vraiment pour, il fallait l'avouer, mais j'avais tellement insisté qu'il avait fini par céder. Charlie était dehors, en train de m'attendre dans sa voiture de patrouille en compagnie de Sue, tandis que Rose et Alice m'aidaient à boucler mes valises, car j'avais emporté quelques effets personnels. J'avais repris des forces, et j'avais récupéré depuis ma transplantation, mais certains gestes me paraissaient toujours difficiles. Carlisle m'avait prévenu qu'il me faudrait encore quelques temps pour que je me sente mieux, et que j'allai devoir subir des tas d'examens régulièrement pendant quelques mois, afin d'être sûrs qu'il n'y ait plus de danger.

- _Grouille-toi Rose, elle va enfin rentrer !_ S'énerva Alice.

- _C'est bon, y'a pas le feu au lac, _s'emporta la deuxième.

Je pouffai, et Carlisle entra. Il demanda à mes amies de nous laisser seuls tous les deux. Je fronçai les sourcils. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi était-il aussi sérieux ? J'avais peur que cela soit en rapport avec les poumons qui m'avaient été greffés mais il m'assura que ce n'était pas le cas. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil à côté de mon lit, mais cette fois, j'étais debout, le fixant de mes yeux marrons chocolats. Il semblait chercher ses mots, comme s'il était gêné, et soupira. Il allait beaucoup mieux lui aussi, depuis ces deux dernières semaines. Il avait vraiment eu peur, car la greffe avait faillit être un échec, et j'avais été cliniquement morte durant sept minutes trente-six exactement. Autant dire que Charlie me collait constamment depuis que j'avais repris conscience.

Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas lui en vouloir de prendre soin de moi. Au fur et à mesure du temps, le ventre de Sue s'arrondissait. Je me demandai d'ailleurs comment j'avais pu ne pas le remarquer alors qu'elle était déjà enceinte de huit mois. Elle respirait le bonheur est j'étais ravie pour elle. Malheureusement, Seth était parti depuis longtemps déjà car ses vacances étaient terminées. Moi, je devais attendre encore une semaine pour être en vacances, mais cela ne me rebutait pas, au contraire, j'espérais que cette semaine passerait lentement, même si je savais que quelle que soit la longueur de celle-ci, ce ne serait jamais assez pour moi. Carlisle planta son regard dans le mien, vaguement amusé.

- _Tu ne devineras jamais qui était ton donneur... _souffla-t-il enfin.

- _Tu n'as pas le droit de me le dire,_ répondis-je.

Pourtant, il avait éveillé ma curiosité. J'avais cruellement envie de remercier la famille de mon donneur.

- _Non, mais tu es comme ma nièce... A ta place, j'aimerais dire merci à sa famille, qui a été très courageuse._

- _Qui est-ce ?_ Soufflai-je.

- _Il s'appelle Edward Masen..._

J'ouvris des yeux ronds, et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Edward ? Non, ca n'était pas possible. Carlisle me regarda avec insistance. Je quittai la chambre en courant, tandis que Carlisle me criai d'attendre, mais je ne l'écoutai pas et me précipitai vers la voiture de Charlie. Je lui intimai de me conduire chez Edward Masen, car je connaissais sa maison, Esmé l'ayant rénovée avec mon aide juste avant que la famille Masen ne s'y installe. Je ne connaissais pas les parents de Masen, car je l'avais détesté, mais maintenant qu'il avait fait cela. Je ne trouvais pas mes mots. Il avait pourtant l'air en parfaite santé, et je ne savais quoi dire à ses parents. Je savais ce qu'ils devaient ressentir, Charlie s'était bien trop préparé à ma mort pour que je comprenne ce qu'était perdre un être cher.

La voiture prit un détour pour enfin arriver devant l'immense villa des Masen. Je restai quelques instants dans l'habitacle, cherchant ce que j'allai bien pouvoir leur dire. Je ne pouvais pas arriver tout en disant « bonjour, je suis le receveur des poumons de votre fils, merci ! Je sais que c'est dur, mais bon, je suis en vie, c'est déjà ça non ? ». Non. D'ailleurs, je n'en pensais pas un traître mot. Certes, il était arrogant et fier, mais je lui devais sans aucun doute la vie. Je m'approchai en trainant des pieds de la grande villa et demandai à mon père de repartir, car je voulais profiter de la marche à pied. Il hésita quelques instants avant de me laisser. Je frappai timidement à la porte, qui s'ouvrit au bout de trente secondes à peine. Je fus choquée quand je vis Edward m'ouvrir.

- _Masen ? Mais... Que..._

Soudain, je remarquai qu'il avait les yeux bouffis, il était mal coiffé, mal habillé. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Swan ? _Demanda-t-il aigrement.

- _J'aimerais comprendre, voilà tout,_ répondis-je piquée au vif.

- _Comprendre quoi à la fin !_ S'énerva-t-il.

- _Pourquoi on m'a dit que tu étais mon donneur, tiens ! _Raillai-je.

Ses yeux se voilèrent, et s'embuèrent de larmes. Soudain, je me sentis mal à l'aise, et je compris.

- _Merde. Ton père s'appelle aussi Edward, c'est ça ? _Murmurai-je.

- _Bonne déduction !_ Railla-t-il à son tour.

Que fallait-il dire dans ce genre de cas ? Je m'étais vraiment trompée sur la personne. Mais cela ne m'aidait pas à me sentir mieux, au contraire. Ou plutôt, si, malgré moi, j'étais heureuse qu'il fut encore envie. Ma vie aurait été mortelle sans lui et ses railleries constantes. Mais je n'avais pas été des plus courtoises, et j'avais fait une entrée fracassante chez lui, alors que son père venait de mourir. Cette fois, c'était moi, la reine des idiotes. Je restai quelques instants sur le perron, puis il m'invita à entrer, en soupirant, l'air las. J'avais fait la boulette du siècle, et je souhaitais me faire pardonner, même si cela relevait du miracle que je sois sympathique avec Edward Masen. Je ne savais pas quelle attitude adopter. Être gentille serait ridicule, et méchante d'autant plus. J'étais perdue.

- _C'est donc toi le receveur ?_ Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant dans le rocking chair, près de la fenêtre.

Je hochai la tête, et il m'invita à m'asseoir sur le grand canapé de satin noir. Il avait une maison sublime.

- _Je ne savais pas que tu étais malade, _poursuivit-il_. On m'a juste annoncé qu'une jeune fille atteinte de mucoviscidose avait besoin d'une greffe, et que mon père répondait aux critères __recherchés. Ma mère n'a pas voulu faire le don d'organe au début, mais à force que je lui répète que cette fille avait mon âge, et qu'elle méritait de vivre, elle a fini par accepter. Il ne te restait que quelques jours, alors ?_ Changea-t-il de sujet, passant de son malheur au mien.

- _En effet. Que s'est-il passé, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?_ Continuai-je en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

Nos rapports étaient totalement différents de ceux que nous abordions au lycée. Presque intimes. En même temps, c'était un cas exceptionnel.

- _Il a eu un accident de voiture. Ses jambes ont été broyées, et son cerveau touché. On pensait qu'il s'en sortirait, mais il a fait une rechute et il est mort il y a deux mois maintenant. Une chance pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis certain que tu es heureuse de mon malheur, tant que tu es en vie,_ Ricana-t-il malheureux.

- _Pas du tout !_ M'offusquai-je._ Tu ne me connais pas Masen. Je ne suis pas toujours méchante, exceptée avec toi._

- _Oh, Isabella Swan ressort ses griffes. Ta gentillesse n'aura pas tenu longtemps,_ sourit-il.

Je souris à mon tour, ne pouvant faire autrement. Je me levai, et il en fit de même. Je m'approchai de lui, collant presque mes lèvres à son oreille.

- _Merci Edward, _murmurai-je.

Sans réfléchir, je déposai un baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres avant de repartir vers la porte d'entrée. C'était la première fois que je l'appelai par son prénom. Peut-être ne s'en rendait-il pas compte, mais moi si. Cela faisait une grande différence. Bien sûr, c'était un cas exceptionnel, mais tout de même, j'avais beaucoup de facilité à être sympathique avec lui. Il fallait que je cesse ce petit jeu avant de tomber dans le piège, et de devenir réellement gentille avec lui. Ce ne serait absolument pas marrant. Pourtant, je me promis d'être un peu moins tyrannique, simplement pour le remercier. Je n'oubliai quand même pas qu'il m'avait sauvée. Je tournai les talons au dernier moment, le scrutant.

_- Ne t'attends pas à un changement de comportement de ma part, Masen !_ Lançai-je tout sourire.  
- _Je n'en attends pas moins de ta part,_ rétorqua-t-il amusé. _Ma vie serait d'un sacré ennui si tu n'étais pas là pour me charrier. Je n'ai pas besoin de te raccompagner, tu sais où est la porte,_ dit-il en montrant celle-ci du menton.

J'éclatai de rire, et filai au dehors pour rentrer chez moi. Cette discussion serait gravée à tout jamais dans ma mémoire. Je savais que, même si je le voulais, plus rien ne serait comme avant avec lui. Je me sentais à la fois triste et émue. Je ne fis pas cent pas que je vis une voiture s'arrêter sur le bord de la route. Ce fut un Edward correctement habillé et tout sourire qui m'ouvrit la portière côté passager et j'hésitai quelques instants, mais finis tout de même par monter. Cette proximité entre nous n'était-elle pas malsaine ? Pourtant, j'avais le sentiment étrange que j'en avais... envie. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, il fallait que je me reprenne. Edward me sourit et appuya sur la pédale de l'accélérateur, tandis que j'attachai ma ceinture.

- _Tu ne trouves pas cela malsain ?_ Demandai-je craintive.

- _Tu me détestes toujours ?_ S'enquit-il.

- _Bien sûr !_ Répondis-je.

- _Moi aussi,_ ajouta-t-il sans se départir de son sourire. _Alors il n'y a rien de malsain. Nous allons profiter de cette journée, si tu veux bien, car je n'ai rien d'autre à faire pour la soirée. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées, tu comprendras. Puis, demain, quand nous nous réveillerons, nous ferons comme si cette journée n'avait jamais existé. Qu'en dis-tu ? _

- _Je ne suis pas sûre..._

- _Allez, Isabella, tu devrais te dévergonder, juste le temps d'une soirée. Je te promets de te pourrir la vie autant qu'avant dès demain._

- _Alors c'est d'accord,_ ris-je.

Il s'arrêta devant un immense jardin, dont les fleurs poussaient à profusion. Il me héla et partit au fond de ce jardin, si bien qu'il devint aussi petit que mon pouce. En soupirant, je le suivis. J'avais beaucoup de doutes quand à ma réaction vis-à-vis de lui le lendemain au lycée. Comment mal se comporter avec un garçon alors que vous vous êtes éclaté avec la veille ? Non, je devais garder mes distances. Pourtant, il semblait si différent de celui qu'il était d'habitude. Il se prit les pieds dans un tronc, et tomba sur le sol. J'éclatai alors de rire, et le rejoignis en courant. Les yeux pétillants de malice, je lui tendis la main, qu'il attrapa avant de me faire tomber par terre à mon tour. Ce fut à lui d'éclater de rire cette fois. Pourquoi me sentais-je si bien ?

- _Merci,_ dit-il simplement.

- _De ?_ M'enquis-je.

- _Ne pas m'avoir rejeté. Tu aurais pu, j'aurais compris. _

- _Tu m'as sauvée. Alors, non, je ne pouvais pas, _soupirai-je.

Il grogna, puis s'approcha un peu plus de moi.

- _Me promets-tu de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé demain ? De ne plus jamais en parler, quelle que soit la raison ? _Demandai-je.

- _Je te le promets. Pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que j'ai été vache avec toi, le soir du match. Je ne veux pas que mon équipe perde le prochain match par ma faute._

En tremblant, j'approchai mon visage du sien, et l'embrassai doucement. Il ne broncha pas, se contenta de fermer les yeux, et de savourer ce seul instant où nous serions proches. Parce que ce serait un jour que nous allions vite oublier. Il me l'avait promit. Je soupirai puis me laissai tomber dans l'herbe fraîche. Je fermai les yeux et soupirai d'aise. Bon sang, pourquoi étais-je si heureuse ?! Je savais que ce n'était pas à cause de mon opération. Je me sentais revivre, mais je n'arrivais plus à envoyer balader mon ennemi juré. Je me relevai subitement, les yeux fixé sur un point inexistant. Je devais me reprendre, parce que ma fierté en prenait un sacré coup. J'étais en train de trahir toutes les promesses que je m'étais faite avant mon opération, et je ne voulais pas remettre ma propre parole en jeu simplement parce que j'avais pitié de Masen.

- _Je veux rentrer, _dis-je d'une voix rauque.

- _Maintenant ?_ S'étonna-t-il.

- _Maintenant,_ répétai-je, les dents serrées.

Je n'allai pas tenir longtemps. Jamais je ne m'étais comportée de la sorte avec un garçon. Et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ca allait débuté. Pas maintenant. Et pas avec lui. Parce qu'il me paraissait tout bonnement improbable que je sois amoureuse. J'avais juste eu pitié de ce petit bout d'homme qui était malheureux à cause de la mort d'un de ses proches. Mais même si je l'avais voulu, je n'étais pas la personne adéquate pour le consoler, parce que nous étions des opposés. Et parce qu'il était mon ennemi numéro un. C'était aussi simple que cela. Il se leva, et je fis de même, tandis que nous nous dirigions vers sa Volvo argenté. Pas un de nous ne broncha durant tout le trajet. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris à la fin ? Je me savais lunatique, mais à ce point... C'était inconcevable. Mon coeur commença à me faire mal, et je demandai à Masen d'accélérer pour rentrer plus rapidement chez moi.

Il accéda à ma demande sans mot dire, puis je me hâtai de rentrer, sans même un regard en arrière. Je claquai la porte, les larmes aux yeux. Hélène, ma kinésithérapeute, était déjà là, à m'attendre. J'allai dans le salon pour mes exercices, qui ne furent pas du tout agréables. Après deux heures et demi, je décidai d'y mettre fin, trop épuisée pour continuer. J'avalai mes comprimés pour éviter un éventuel rejet, puis montai directement sans manger. Ces trois derniers mois, j'avais facilement perdu dix kilos, ce qui n'était pas du tout au goût de mon père. En montant dans ma chambre, j'allumai ma chaîne hi-fi et passai en boucle ma musique préférée, Dear Father, de Sum41. Je m'allongeai dans mon lit, balançant nonchalamment la tête de gauche à droite au rythme de la musique.

Je me refusai de penser à Masen. Il avait beau m'avoir sauvée, ce n'était pas pour autant que j'allai faire tout ce qu'il voulait de moi. J'avais été idiote. Pire, je l'avais laissé faire, comme si j'étais une vulgaire poupée. Je le détestai, c'était incontestable, alors pourquoi m'étais-je laissée aller ainsi ? Je me giflai intérieurement pour ma bêtise. J'attrapai mon téléphone et composai le numéro d'Alice, mais celle-ci ne décrocha pas. Je soupirai. Elle devait sûrement se trouver chez Jasper Whitlock, son nouveau petit-ami. J'avais raté bien des choses ces derniers temps. Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil dans mon miroir, pour voir que j'avais une mine affreuse, les joues creuses, le teint cireux. Pas digne d'une capitaine de pom-pom girl. J'eus un rire nerveux et composai cette fois le numéro de Rose, qui décrocha.

-_ Allô ?_ Répondit-elle.  
- _Rose ?_ Demandai-je. _C'est Bella. Le prochain match est après demain, et je me suis dit que je voulais participer à la chorégraphie. Tu serais d'accord pour m'apprendre les pas ce soir ? _  
- _Ce soir je ne peux pas ma chérie, mais demain, pourquoi pas ?_

Je pinçai les lèvres, et levai les yeux au ciel. Emmett, sans aucun doute.

- _Okay, ca marche. Ne me laisse pas tomber !_ La prévins-je dans un sourire.  
- _Promis ! A demain._  
- _C'est ça._

Je me rendis compte avec amertume que ces derniers temps, les filles et moi nous étions éloignées. En réalité, c'était depuis qu'elles avaient trouvé chaussure à leur pied. En même temps, je n'avais pas vraiment eu les mêmes priorités ces trois derniers mois. Je m'endormis peu de temps après avoir fait cette réflexion, mais mon sommeil fut agité, et je m'éveillai à l'aube. Je descendis donc faire un peu de café et de thé pour Sue et Charlie. Seth me manquait beaucoup, je n'avais pas pu profiter convenablement de lui, et j'en étais déçue. Je savais qu'il reviendrait ce week end, mais le temps me paraissait long sans lui. Il avait deux ans de moins de moi, mais avait une carrure plutôt imposante.

Son sourire jovial le rendait immédiatement amical auprès de quiconque, et ses pommettes commençaient à le rendre plus homme qu'enfant. Je souris à son souvenir. Il avait été très présent, avant et après mon opération. Les premiers jours, j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à m'en remettre, aujourd'hui encore, j'avais peur de faire un rejet. Surtout que le rejet pouvait survenir à tout moment. Cela pouvait faire des semaines, il y aurait toujours un risque, et c'était cela qui me faisait peur. Parce qu'un deuxième donneur, au bon moment, était impossible. Je me versai une tasse de café, et fis mon sac. J'allai prendre une rapide douche et enfiler des vêtements qu'Alice et Rose m'avaient offert durant mon séjour à l'hôpital.

Je fis un rapide chignon, en laissant quelques anglaises tomber sur le côté, et mis un peu de crayon noir pour rehausser mon regard. C'était Alice qui m'avait appris à me maquiller, et Rose à me coiffer. Quand je pensai à toutes les bêtises que nous avions faites ensemble, toutes les fois où nous nous étions chamaillées pour une histoire de garçon. J'avais toujours été la plus réservée, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, cela ne m'avait pas vraiment posé de problème. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, j'avais besoin de rencontrer quelqu'un, et pas seulement pour le bal de fin d'année. Mais pour ne pas aller trop vite en besogne, je décidai de trouver quelqu'un pour m'accompagner au bal de noël, et de voir ensuite ce qu'il se passerait.

Lorsque je sortis, j'eus la bonne surprise de voir le 4X4 d'Emmett garé devant chez moi.

- _Monte ! _S'écria Rosalie en riant.

Alice, Jasper, elle et Emmett étaient dans la voiture, en pleine discussion. Ils éclataient de rire. La journée d'aujourd'hui était radieuse, le soleil tapait, mais pas de façon à attraper des coups de soleil. C'était parfait. J'allai chercher une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur et montai dans la voiture, me joignant à la discussion et aux rires de mes amis. Cette fois que Masen n'était pas là pour gâcher la place, je me sentais plus à mon aise, et profitai pleinement de la merveilleuse journée qui s'offrait à nous. Nous descendîmes du pick-up arrivés au lycée, et j'ouvris des yeux ronds lorsque je vis une fille accrochée au cou d'Edward Masen.

- _C'est qui, elle ?_ Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.  
- _La nouvelle. Elle s'appelle Tanya. Elle a Edward dans le collimateur depuis qu'elle est arrivée, la semaine dernière. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup,_ répondit Emmett.  
- _Tu te l'es fait piqué !_ Ria Alice.  
- _Oh arrête un peu, je suis ravie d'avoir enfin la paix._

Rose et elle pouffèrent et je levai les yeux au ciel. Ils partirent tous dans leur cours respectifs, et j'avançai vers la salle de biologie quand Masen me héla. Je me figeai, pétrifiée. Il avait pourtant bien dit que nous n'allions pas reparler de la journée d'hier, alors que me voulait-il ? Il s'avança vers moi, sa cruche toujours accrochée à lui, telle une noyée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner à cette vision vraiment... débile, il fallait l'avouer. Alice me regardait de loin, et je lui fis signe de partir, tout en lui lançant un regard peu amène. Ce fut à elle de lever les yeux au ciel avant de rejoindre Jasper dans leur salle de classe.

- _Que veux-tu Masen ?_ Dis-je d'une voix cassante.

_- Savoir si cela te dérangeait de changer de place en biologie avec Tanya, ici présente._  
- _Cela vaudrait mieux pour moi, en effet. Tant que je peux me débarrasser de toi..._  
- _Merci, _sourit-il, faussement aimable.  
- _Je ne le fais pas pour toi,_ crachai-je.  
- _J'imagine,_ ricana-t-il.

En effet, en biologie, puisqu'il n'y avait d'autre place qu'à côté de moi, Masen avait été obligé de se mettre à côté de moi. Mais puisque Jessica avait déménagé ce mois-ci, je pouvais désormais prendre sa place, sans être obligée de me coltiner Edward Masen. Même si Mike m'agaçait au plus haut point, je préférai nettement ses avances aux pics de l'idiot de service du lycée de Forks. Je souris à cette pensée. Ce nom lui allait à ravir, quoiqu'un peu long tout de même. J'allai m'installer à côté de Mike, qui, évidemment fut heureux que je me mette à côté de lui. Toute l'heure, il ne cessa de me demander de sortir avec lui. Puis, il s'approcha de moi, et me murmura à l'oreille.

- _Ca te dirait d'aller au bal de noël avec moi ?_

Je restai tétanisée.

- _Désolée Mike, mais j'ai déjà été invitée._

- _Oh..._ souffla-t-il déçu.

C'était vrai. Des garçons m'avaient déjà invitée, mais jamais je n'avais accepté. J'étais difficile, c'était désespérant. C'était la meilleure façon que j'avais trouvé pour décliner son offre. En réalité, je ne savais pas très bien avec qui j'avais envie d'aller au bal de noël. La sonnerie retentit, et je me hâtai de sortir de la salle de classe, pour me diriger vers la cours. J'avais une heure de trou, et je n'avais pas envie d'aller en salle de permanence, surtout que je savais que Masen avait lui aussi une heure de trou. J'allai m'allonger sur un banc de la cours, vide à cette heure-ci, et en profitai pour prendre mes médicaments puis avalai un peu d'eau. Ce n'était pas agréable, mais c'était pour ma santé, et c'était le plus important. Je fermai les yeux de bien-être. Je sentis pourtant une présence au-dessus de moi quelques minutes après.

- _Salut Isabella !_ Lança Masen d'un air arrogant.  
- _Je t'ai déjà dit bonjour une fois, tu ne veux pas que je me jette à tes pieds non plus, _grognai-je en refermant les yeux.  
- _Ce ne serait pas déplaisant !_ Avoua-t-il.

Il ria doucement, et s'assit sur le bord du banc. Il avait vraiment le chic pour m'énerver.

- _Je te déteste, c'est aussi simple que cela, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas rejoindre ton nouveau jouet ?_ Ruminai-je.  
-_ Serais-tu jalouse ?_ Demanda-t-il tandis qu'un éclat de moquerie allumait son oeil.  
- _Plutôt mourir ! _Ricanai-je.  
- _Tu es incompréhensible..._  
- _Et toi agaçant._

Il haussa les épaules.

- _C'est vrai, _avoua-t-il.

- _S'il-te-plait, pour ma santé mentale, déguerpis... _lançai-je.  
- _Nous savons toi comme moi que ta santé mentale est déjà sérieusement mise en doute !_ Pouffa-t-il.  
- _Masen, je vais te tuer..._ Grognai-je.

Je rouvris les yeux.

- _C'est bon, j'y vais. Mais tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement. J'aime te voir en colère contre moi._  
- _Tu y réussis très bien, bravo !_ Lançai-je tandis qu'il s'éloignait déjà.

Je soupirai, et refermai les yeux. Moi qui croyais être débarrassée de lui, je m'étais mis le doigt dans l'oeil. Et jusqu'au coude...


	5. Tanya Vs Bella

_**Note de l'auteur :**__** Excusez-moi, j'ai dû faire quelques changements dans le chapitre précédent, constatant grâce à une de mes lectrices que deux semaines à l'hôpital était vraiment trop peu, j'ai opté pour le fait qu'il s'est passé deux mois entre l'annonce de sa transplantation et sa sortie de l'hôpital ^^. Vraiment navrée :/. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira =). D'ailleurs il est un peu plus long que les précédents. Faites-moi plaisir. Pour ca, c'est le petit bouton vert en bas ;).**_

* * *

- _Franchement, Bell's, je ne vous comprends ni l'un, ni l'autre,_ dit Rosalie tout en s'échauffant.  
- _C'est simple, on se déteste, et on adore s'envoyer balader_, ris-je.  
- _Alors, vous ne vous détestez pas vraiment, _conclut-elle.  
-_ Bien sûr que si._  
- _Tu as déjà vu Roméo et Juliette ?_ Demanda-t-elle.  
- _Quoi ?!_ M'étonnai-je, perdue.  
- _« De l'amour à la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas »_, cita-t-elle.  
- _Mais bien sûr ! Et tu la connais celle-là « Entre ma main et ton visage, il y a cinq centimètres »._

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, et j'en fis de même.

- _Non, sérieusement, vous êtes bizarres !_ Dit-elle.  
- _Je sais,_ avouai-je. _Mais... J'avoue que ca me plait !_ Ris-je.  
- _Tu dois être maso alors !_

_- Probablement !_ Pouffai-je.

Elle commença à me montrer les pas, et nous continuâmes à discuter de choses et d'autres. J'aimais Rosalie car elle était moins entreprenante vis-à-vis de Masen. Alice, elle, voulait carrément me pousser dans ses bras, refusant de comprendre que je n'étais pas du tout amoureuse de lui. Rose était plus compréhensive, sûrement parce qu'elle était moins... expansive que notre meilleure amie. Celle-ci arriva une demie-heure après l'échauffement, et aida Rose à m'expliquer les pas qu'il fallait faire. Elles avaient opté pour un enchaînement assez complexe, avec beaucoup de figures aériennes. Malheureusement, elles ne me laissèrent pas beaucoup de belles figures, optant pour les plus simples, vu mon état de santé. Charlie l'aurait appris qu'il serait mort sur place. Mais c'était le dernier match avant les vacances de noël. D'ailleurs, le bal était dans quatre jours, et je n'avais toujours pas de cavalier. Désespérant.

A la fin de la soirée, je réussis tous les enchaînements sans problème. Cela voulait donc dire que je pouvais le faire le lendemain, ce qui me soulagea. J'espérai de tout coeur que l'équipe de Masen gagne, pour ne pas avoir fait la chose la plus immonde pour rien la veille au soir. Bien sûr, je n'en avais soufflé mot à mes amies. Si je m'étais bien gardée de leur dire, c'était surtout parce que je connaissais Alice, et puisque celle-ci pensait que j'étais secrètement amoureux de l'idiot de service, cela aurait confirmé ses doutes, qui bien entendu, n'était fondés sur rien du tout. Nous allâmes dans les vestiaires pour prendre une douche, et pour nous changer. Ce soir, il y avait une fête organisée chez la nouvelle, Tanya, qui voulait apprendre à nous connaître. Je n'étais pas ravie d'y assister, mais j'avais envie de faire la fête.

- _Ne fais pas trop d'efforts, Bell's,_ s'inquiéta Alice, quand elle me vit continuer à danser.  
- _Maman poule ! _Ris-je en lui tirant la langue.

Je n'aimais pas que l'on me couve de la sorte. Même si j'étais malade, je me considérai comme une personne normale, à l'exception près que j'avais une espérance de vie plus courte que celle des autres. Je mis mon haut blanc, avec un soutient gorge de même couleur, pour ne pas être trop provocante. J'avais, pour le soir, opté pour une tenue un peu plus aguicheuse. Je n'étais pas une garce, mais le bal était dans quatre jours. Autant dire, en langage courant que « ca urgeait ». Nous rentrâmes chacune chez nous, et Rose me déposa devant le seuil de chez moi. Elle attendit que je rentre pour pouvoir partir tranquillement. Elles s'inquiétaient vraiment trop pour moi. Bon d'accord, je comprenais.

Mais ne pouvaient-elles pas comprendre que je ne supportai plus cette crise constante ? Je ne supportai plus que l'on me surveille sans arrêt, que l'on m'interdise ceci ou cela. Après tout, j'avais dix-sept ans, et je voulais profiter pleinement de ma vie, malade ou non. Charlie n'était pas encore rentré, et Sue était en train de cuisiner, quand j'allai prendre des vêtements que j'avais préparer pour la petite fête de ce soir. Pour une fois, j'avais envie de m'amuser, et ce n'était pas ma maladie qui allait m'en empêcher. Ni Charlie. Ni Alice. Ni Rose. Personne. J'enfilai donc un shorty noir à dentelle avec des petits nœuds roses avec le soutient-gorge assorti, et par dessus une robe blanche à fleurs bleues.

Je n'avais pas le droit de faire trop d'effort, et j'étais réduite aux slows. J'espérai donc de tout cœur être invitée ce soir par un charmant garçon. J'avalai ma tonne de comprimés avec plusieurs gorgées d'eau, puis embrassai Sue avant de partir. Encore une fois, Emmett et toute la compagnie m'attendaient dans le 4X4 du capitaine de l'équipe de football. Je me sentis soudain d'humeur guillerette quand je vis que Masen ne se trouvait pas dans la voiture de son ami. La nuit était magnifique, la lune éclairant parfaitement chacun d'entre nous, rendant nos peaux pâles, presque translucides. Nous arrivâmes devant la maison – ou plutôt la villa – de Tanya. Elle était illuminée, magnifique.

Elle comportait une immense piscine ainsi qu'un grand jacuzzi. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi l'hôtesse nous avait demandé de ramener un maillot de bain et des affaires de rechange. Un petit malin – Emmett sans être nommé – était bien capable de nous jeter à l'eau à n'importe quel moment de la soirée. Je riais à cette pensée, et l'euphorie de la soirée ne permit pas à mes amis de me faire une réflexion sur ma soudaine bonne humeur. Un majordome nous ouvrit la portière et nous fit descendre de la voiture. Tanya était au bord de la piscine, lançant à Masen un sourire ravageur. En soupirant, j'allai avec ma bande d'amis jusqu'à la table où se trouvait tous les mets. Tanya avait tapé dans le luxe, nous offrant saumon et même caviar.

Emmett invita Rosalie à danser, et Jasper en fit de même avec Alice. J'avais l'impression plus que n'importe quand dans ma vie d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse. Mais je n'avais pas envie de gâcher ma vie pour une broutille pareille, cherchant plutôt à me mettre quelqu'un sous la dent. J'avais envie, pour le bal de noël – bien que celui-ci m'était restreint à cause de ma récente opération – d'un garçon aux allures de dieu, charmant et bien éduqué, qui me ferait sentir bien. Malheureusement, je ne trouvais personne dans ce genre là. Mike, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle de danse – parce que oui, nom d'un chien, la pimbêche avait une salle de danse ! - me fit de grands signes avec les bras et me rejoignis en un instant.

- _Bella, je suis ravi de te revoir enfin !_  
-_ Tu m'as vue pas plus tard qu'hier Mike,_ soupirai-je.  
- _Oui, enfin, deux mois, c'était vraiment long. Comme tu vois, il s'en est passé des trucs ! _Ria-t-il.  
- _Comme quoi ? _Demandai-je, faussement intéressée.  
- _Et bien, Tanya et Edward sont ensemble, même si je trouve celui-ci très froid avec elle ce soir. Tu veux que je te dise ?_ S'interrompit-il lui-même en regardant l'intéressé d'un œil mauvais. _Je n'aime pas quand il te regarde comme ça..._  
- _Hein ?!_ M'enquis-je, réellement curieuse cette fois.  
- _Et bien, n'as-tu jamais remarqué qu'il passe son temps à te regarder ? On dirait que tu es une friandise pour lui. Je n'aime pas ça... _  
- _Oh, Mike, ne t'en fais surtout pas ! Nous nous détestons cordialement,_ souris-je.  
- _Super ! _

Il avait retrouvé tout son enthousiasme.

- _Désolé, je vais dehors, j'ai un peu chaud ici._  
- _Je t'accompagne !_  
- _Non merci, j'ai mal à la tête, je préfère rester seule._

Il me regarda, déçu. Mais je m'en moquai vraiment. Mike Newton avait tendance à m'agacer, car il était vraiment trop entreprenant avec moi. J'avais beau lui dire non chaque jour, il ne cessait de recommencer de tenter sa chance, sans jamais renoncer. J'allai m'asseoir au bord de la piscine, et enlevai mes escarpins bleu nuit, puis plongeai mes pieds dans l'eau tiède. Je mourrai littéralement de chaud, et je ne savais pas si c'était à cause du temps, où seulement la cause de mes médicaments. J'avais souvent des bouffées de chaleur ces derniers temps, mais là, j'avais vraiment envie de me déshabiller. Le regard accusateur de Tanya m'en dissuada tout de même. Sauf que la cause de ce regard n'était autre qu'Edward Masen, qui se situait derrière moi.

- _Isabella,_ me salua-t-il.  
- _Masen. Comment va ? _

**Bella, tu es malade ? **Quoi ? J'essayai d'être sympathique. On a le droit d'être de bonne humeur après tout... Il sembla aussi étonné que ma fichue conscience.

- _Bien, _répondit-il au bout de quelques secondes_. Et toi ?_  
- _Je meurs de chaud, _répondis-je en souriant.

**Oui, bon Bella, reprends-toi, tu es devant ton ennemi juré là !**

- _Je trouve pourtant le temps doux. Ce n'est pas ta maladie au moins ?_ S'inquiéta-t-il.  
-_ Je n'en sais rien,_ avouai-je. _Mais ca ira mieux demain. C'est juste que j'ai beaucoup dansé, alors que je n'aurais pas dû._  
- _En effet, il me semble que tu n'en as pas le droit._  
- _Non. Mais j'adore enfreindre les règles._  
- _Me semble-t-il, nous avons des règles entre nous, même si elles ne sont pas explicites. C'est pour cela que tu me parles correctement ce soir ?_ Ria-t-il.

- _Entre autres, nous sommes sur un terrain neutre,_ souris-je.  
- _Puis-je tenter ma chance jusqu'au bout dans ce cas ?_

Et nom d'un chien, ce qu'il était beau ce soir ! Que m'arrivait-il à la fin !? **Tu perds la tête Bell's, c'est aussi simple que ça !**

- _Pardon ?_ M'exclamai-je.

Peut-être un peu trop fort car certaines personnes nous regardaient. D'ailleurs, la plupart étaient estomaqués de nous voir discuter, Masen et moi, tranquillement. En général, nous passions soit notre temps à nous charrier, soit à nous disputer. Il sourit et me prit la main, m'entrainant jusque dans le fond du jardin, pour que nous soyons plus discrets. A ma plus grande surprise, son contact ne me rebutait pas. **Et tu n'as encore rien bu ! Bravo ! **S'exclama Miss Conscience. Je soupirai et lâchai sa main, laissant retomber la mienne autour de mes genoux, car je venais de m'asseoir. Moi qui voulais trouver un garçon pour la soirée de vendredi, je les avais tous fait fuir avec Masen dans les parages. Comme d'habitude, il avait tout gâché.

- _Bella, il faut qu'on parle,_ soupira-t-il.  
- _De ?_ M'étonnai-je.  
-_ J'aimerais que tu viennes au bal de noël avec moi..._

Cette déclaration me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Masen et moi ? Au bal de noël ? Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et éclatai de rire. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux tant mon hilarité prenait le dessus sur tout le reste. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de me faire une blague de ce genre, quoique cela ne m'étonnait pas de lui. Je le connaissais bien désormais, mais là, il avait vraiment fait fort. Essayant de me calmer, je séchai mes larmes du revers de la main, et constatai avec soulagement que mon maquillage n'avait pas coulé. Puis, je me souvins qu'il m'avait appelé_** Bella. **_Je redevins immédiatement sérieuse, cherchant un éclat d'hilarité dans ses yeux. Mais rien. Il semblait vraiment sérieux.

- _Rassure-moi. C'est une blague, hein ?_ Dis-je en riant nerveusement.  
- _Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux,_ répondit-il en riant.  
-_ Ah oui ! Je vois ça ! _M'énervai-je.

J'étais vexée. Voilà que j'avais décidé d'être clémente avec lui aujourd'hui, et qu'il en profitait pour se jouer de moi. Ah les hommes ! Il me regardait toujours, sa tête posée sur ses poings, ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses yeux verts émeraudes me transperçaient, comme s'il cherchait à savoir quelque chose. Je détournai la tête, dégoûtée par son hilarité. Je détestai que l'on se fiche de moi de la sorte, même si je le connaissais et que je savais comment il était avec moi. Quelques larmes perlèrent à mes yeux, que j'essuyai avec hargne. Comment pouvais-je être aussi à fleur de peau devant lui ?! C'était totalement puéril. Je me levai, prête à partir tant j'étais en colère, quand il me retint par le poignet.

- _Attends Bella, je suis vraiment sérieux. Je veux aller à ce bal avec toi, _chuchota-t-il.  
- _Et moi, je veux aller boire, alors bonne soirée Masen, _lançai-je froidement.

Il soupira et me lâcha, tandis que je me dirigeai vers le buffet. Je me servis une coupe de champagne, que je vidais d'un seul trait. Alice arriva vers moi, l'air affolé. Elle me jeta presque dans l'immense canapé, les sourcils froncés. Je ne voulais pas m'avancer, mais quelque chose me disait qu'elle m'en voulait.

- _Quoi ?!_ Demandai-je, agacée.  
- _Tu n'as pas le droit de boire, ça n'est pas bon pour ta santé !_  
- _Ali, si tu veux mon avis, amuse-toi, et ne te préoccupe pas de ma fichue santé._  
- _Je t'avais bien dit que tu étais amoureuse de Masen. Regarde-le, à traîner avec cette cruche. Il est aussi désespérant que toi._  
- _Tu rêves ! _  
- _Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur lui ?_  
-_ Je le déteste,_ répétai-je pour la millième fois depuis ces cinq derniers mois.  
- _Admettons,_ dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. _Et si tu essayais d'être gentille ?_

Son ton commençait sérieusement à me rendre dingue.

- _J'ai déjà essayé figure-toi, pas plus tard qu'il y a cinq minutes !_ M'exclamai-je en attrapant une nouvelle coupe de champagne dans le plateau d'un serveur.

Parce que oui, Miss Je Suis Ultra Refaite avait aussi des serveurs.

- _Et ça a donné quoi ?_ M'interrogea-t-elle, curieuse.  
- _Il m'a demandé d'aller au bal avec lui, _grognai-je.  
- _Et alors ?! C'est bien ça ! Ça prouve que l'autre blondasse ne représente rien. Je suis sûre qu'il est amoureux de toi,_ conclut-elle à mon plus grand désarroi.  
-_ Il riait Alice ! Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit amoureux de moi. Ça serait beaucoup moins marrant,_ ris-je.  
- _Tu es incompréhensible,_ lança mon amie.  
- _J'entends cette phrase trop souvent à mon goût,_ ricanai-je en vidant ma flûte de champagne.  
- _Et arrête de boire à la fin !_  
- _Va danser, maman !_

Jasper arriva vers nous, et me tendit la main.

- Ça_ te dérange si j'invite Bell's ?_ demanda-t-il à Alice.  
-_ Au contraire, je préfère ça, plutôt qu'elle se bourre la gueule ! _Ria sa partenaire.

En soupirant, j'attrapai la main de Jasper, qui nous fit virevolter sur la piste de danse. Il s'agissait d'un slow, évidemment, mais Jazz s'avérait être un excellent cavalier. Ce fut au tour d'Emmett de m'inviter à danser un slow, mais celui-ci s'avérait être beaucoup plus amusant, puisque mon cavalier était un comique né. Il ne cessa de me raconter des blagues, si bien que nous rions plus que nous ne dansions. Emmett était un garçon charmant, pile ce qui fallait pour Rosalie, car celle-ci devait se calmer. En effet, durant de longues années où elle avait cherché la perle rare – sans succès – elle avait passé son temps dans le lit de multiples garçons. La musique s'arrêta, et Emmett me proposa d'aller faire un tour dehors. J'acceptai, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il me voulait vraiment.

- _Alors, ma sœur n'est pas trop agaçante ?_ Demanda-t-il en riant.  
- _Hormis le fait qu'elle essaye de me caser avec Masen chaque jour, c'est un être presque adorable,_ ris-je à mon tour.  
- _Bon courage alors ! Parce que j'ai cru remarquer que tu ne le laissais pas indifférente._

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-_ Je t'en prie Emm', ne t'y mets pas toi aussi ! _  
- _Excuse-moi. Enfin, tu as l'air de mieux te porter ces derniers jours. Mais évite de faire trop d'efforts. _  
- _Ne t'en fais pas. Pendant des années, j'ai vécu avec cette maladie. Ce n'est pas parce que maintenant, vous êtes au courant, que je dois à tout prix rester à ne pas profiter de la vie qui s'offre à moi._  
- _C'est vrai,_ admit-il. _Mais nous tenons à toi, et nous ne voulons pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit, tu peux comprendre, non ?_  
- _Oui,_ avouai-je dans une grimace. _Mais je ne suis pas en sucre._  
- _Et si nous retournions au buffet ? J'ai encore faim._  
- _Et si, à la place, nous allions piquer une tête dans la piscine ?_ Proposai-je.  
- _Tu es sûre ?_ Demanda-t-il en souriant légèrement.  
- _Pourquoi ?! _

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de crier qu'il me portait sur l'une de ses énormes épaules et qu'il sautait dans l'eau tiède. Nous rions de bon cœur quand je remarquai que ma robe était blanche, et donc que l'on voyait absolument tout. Je criai en me sauvant dans la salle de bain de la villa. Emmett et la bande éclatait de rire à mon comportement purement enfantin. Heureusement, personne d'autre ne m'avait prêté attention, du moins, c'est ce que crus jusqu'à ce l'on frappe à la porte de la salle de bain. Je ne répondis pas, m'essuyant en préparant mon autre robe, bleue cette fois. C'était évidemment celle-ci que j'aurais dû mettre, mais je la trouvai un peu moins jolie que l'autre. Dommage, j'avais eu l'air bête devant mes amis. J'éclatai de rire, seule, comme une idiote. C'est alors que l'on frappa une seconde fois à la porte.

- _Ne vous en faites pas les filles, j'ai préparé des affaires de rechange ! _Criai-je tandis que j'enfilai la robe.  
- _Hum... Bella ? Je ne crois pas être une fille !_ Ria un doux ténor de l'autre côté de la porte.

J'écarquillai les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _  
- _Me changer. Tu m'as... éclaboussé,_ pouffa-t-il.

J'ouvris la porte.

- _Excuse-moi, ce n'était pas intentionnel._

Il avait lui aussi une chemise blanche, et l'eau laissait paraître la musculature de son corps. Je l'avais déjà vu torse-nu, mais là, ça me semblait étrange. Je me raclai la gorge, et lui souris mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- _En fait... Non, je ne suis pas vraiment désolée, _dis-je en étouffant un rire.  
- _Cette robe te va à ravir... Pour la baleine que tu es,_ dit-il en riant lui aussi.  
- _Ne t'a-t-on jamais dit de ne pas insulter une femme sur son poids ?_ Demandai-je, sarcastique.  
- _Oh, mais tu es tout sauf une femme Swan !_ Lança-t-il goguenard.

Il me fit un clin d'œil, et je sortis de la pièce, le laissant seul avec ses sarcasmes. Je rejoignis mes amis devant le buffet, Emmett ayant gagné sa guerre contre la nourriture. Je passai le reste de la soirée avec mes amis, loin du regard de Masen. Nous retournâmes enfin chez nous vers trois heures du matin. Quand j'arrivai chez moi, Charlie et Sue dormaient, mais je ne me sentais pas fatiguée. Je préférai m'allonger devant la télé. Avant cela, j'allai enfiler une nuisette bleu marine, et me brosser les dents et les cheveux. J'attachai ces derniers en une queue de cheval, et descendis préparer du pop-corn. Je zappai, et retombai sur un film bien connu « Roméo & Juliette ».

- _Plus niais, tu meurs,_ lançai-je dans le vide.

Soudain, on frappa à ma porte, et je sursautai. Je me hâtai d'aller ouvrir, ne voulant pas réveiller mes parents qui dormaient depuis des heures déjà. Il était quatre heures du matin, qui pouvait venir à cette heure ? J'espérai que ce n'était pas grave, bien que je voyais déjà Alice me rappelant que j'avais oublié quelque chose dans la voiture, ou encore savoir si je ne m'étais pas évanouie sous l'effet de l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité. Pourtant, ce fut Edward Masen qui se trouva sur le pas de ma porte, les yeux bouffis. **Oh merde ! Encore lui ! **Ce n'était pas le moment, j'étais loin d'être d'humeur à plaisanter, puisque j'étais épuisée. Je le regardai, comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. J'étouffai un bâillement avant de lui parler.

- _Oui ?_  
- _Bella, est-ce que... Enfin, je ne sais pas comment te demander ça... Mais..._ balbutia-t-il.  
- _Quoi ? Masen, je comprends pas le langage des mains._

En effet, il s'était mis à faire des tas de gestes, essayant en vain de se faire comprendre.

- _J'aimerais passer la nuit ici,_ chuchota-t-il. _Je ne supporte pas de voir ma mère dans un état de catatonie. Ça me rend vraiment dingue..._  
- _Tu es déjà dingue._ _J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi, malheureusement je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour te consoler ce soir. Tu n'as pas oublié que je ne t'aime pas ?_ Lançai-je avec sarcasme.  
- _S'il-te-plait, je ne sais pas où passer la nuit... Je n'ai trouvé personne à qui parler, je suis perdu,_ me supplia-t-il.  
- _Demande à Tanya..._

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, et je vis avec horreur le visage dur de mon père.

- _Bell's, ce n'est pas une manière de te comporter avec le garçon qui t'a sauvé la vie !_ Me morigéna-t-il.

**Oh non ! Pas ça !**

- _Papa, je..._ commençai-je.  
- _Viens, entre mon garçon. J'ai entendu une partie de votre conversation, et bien sûr, tu peux rester à la maison pour la nuit. N'est-ce pas chérie ?_ Demanda-t-il à mon intention, son regard dur posé sur moi.  
- _Okay,_ soupirai-je, vaincue.

Impossible de se battre avec Charlie Swan. Je haussai les épaules, et fis comme s'il n'existait pas, en allant m'allonger dans mon canapé, devant la télévision. Charlie alla lui servir à boire, et repartit se coucher. Non mais je rêve ! Il l'invite et hop, il s'en va ! Je n'avais plus qu'à « m'occuper » de Masen, bien que je mourrai de fatigue tout d'un coup. Je l'invitai à monter, trainant des pieds. Edward se confondit en excuses durant tellement longtemps que je finis par en avoir marre, et lui répondis que s'il s'excusait encore une fois, je le fichai à la porte. J'allai chercher le matelas gonflable sous mon lit, et la pompe qui allait avec. Je gonflai alors le tout, et partis chercher quelques couvertures dans mes armoires. Je positionnai le lit de façon à ce qu'il soit le plus loin du mien, et allai me coucher.

- _Bella ?_ Murmura Edward.  
- _Quoi ? Masen, je t'ai demandé de la fermer, je crois !_  
- _Merci encore._  
- _Tu as de la chance que demain il y ait match. Je te demande juste une chose en échange._

Je l'entendis presque sourire, alors que nous étions dans le noir complet.

- _Ah oui, quoi ?_  
- _Je ne t'embrasserai plus, même pour les matchs. Tu diras que ce sera fait, et hop ! Nous serons débarrassés et l'un, et l'autre._  
- _Très bien,_ rigola-t-il.  
- _Ah oui, et je ne te passe pas mes oreillers non plus..._  
- _Mais tu en as quatre rien que pour toi !_ S'exclama-t-il.  
- _Et alors ? C'est chez moi. Je ne prête pas._  
- _Fétichiste !_ Railla-t-il.  
- _Bonne nuit Masen._  
- _Bonne nuit Swan._

C'était encore une fois une soirée étrange, et je ne savais pas comment je devais le prendre. Je me demandais pourquoi il s'acharnait autant, alors qu'il savait que rien n'évoluerait entre nous. Nous nous détestions, alors pourquoi était-ce moi qu'il venait voir aujourd'hui ? Bon d'accord, j'avouai que je préférai cela à le voir coller à la godiche de Tanya, mais tout de même. Je préférai mille fois mieux qu'il aille chez Emmett, ou chez Jasper. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Renonçant à mes questions sans réponse, je m'enveloppai dans mes couvertures et fermai les yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, je me retrouvai enfin dans les bras de Morphée.


	6. Brun ou Cuivré ?

_**Note de l'auteur : Je tenais à vous dire encore une fois merci pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir, et qui me donne du courage pour écrire la suite. J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est un peu plus long (deux pages open office de plus exactement), sachez que toute critique est d'ailleurs bonne à prendre, tant qu'elle est construite, mais j'avoue évidemment que les compliments n'ont jamais tué personne ;).**_

_**Beaucoup d'entre vous me disent ne pas trop aimer Bella, et évidemment, je l'ai créée comme un être antipathique. Patience est mère de sûreté, dit-on, n'est-ce pas ? Alors une Bella cynique et lunatique ne peut rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin ;). **_

_**De plus, pour votre information, je ne compte pas encore mettre Bella&Edward ensemble dans ce chapitre, puisque j'adore faire attendre (oui, je me déteste moi-même, figurez-vous !). Je crève d'envie qu'ils soient ensemble, mais voyons, il n'y aurait plus d'histoire sinon :P. Au fait, ne me tuez pas au sujet de Kellan, vous comprendrez XD.**_

_**Je voulais remercier également pour m'avoir fait connaître ce site, et pour écrire aussi bien, Mrs Esmée Cullen, pour tous ses commentaires constructifs, Popolove (qui écrit une très belle fiction : Excès de vitesse !) ainsi que Bell's, ma meilleure amie 3. J'oublie bien sûr beaucoup d'entre vous, et vous m'en voyez navrée, car toutes vos reviews me touchent énormément .**_

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

_**  
Je vous aimes 3.**_

_**  
A.**_

* * *

_- Bonjour les enfants, bien dormi ?!_ Lança Charlie en ouvrant grand les rideaux de ma chambre.  
- _Trop peu. Et si tu ne m'en veux pas, j'aimerais encore pioncer_, ronchonnai-je.  
- _Allons Bella, ne sois pas impolie devant ton ami !_ Me morigéna-t-il.

Quoi, ca n'était donc pas un cauchemar ?!

- _Ce n'est pas mon ami papa ! _Grognai-je, ramenant les couvertures sur mon visage.  
-_ Allez marmotte, réveille-toi ! _

J'entendis Edward ricaner, et je m'asseyais en tailleur, cherchant le meilleur moyen de le tuer. Mon père sortit de la pièce tandis qu'Edward était en train de dégonfler le matelas qu'il avait utilisé. Je n'avais dormi que deux heures et j'avais une mine épouvantable. Pire, Edward Masen était chez moi, dans ma chambre, à faire comme si le fait de passer la nuit chez moi était normal. J'avais envie de vomir. Jamais je n'aurais dû accepter quelque chose de semblable. D'ailleurs, si Charlie n'avait pas déboulé, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas ma maison. En soupirant, j'entrepris de faire mon lit, puis j'allai me brosser les cheveux, ceux-ci ressemblant à un nid de corneille. Edward vint me rejoindre, adossé à la porte de la salle d'eau.

- _Fais gaffe, je mords. Je suis vraiment pas du matin, alors avec toi dans les parages... _Le prévins-je.  
- _Merci Bella._  
- _Tu te fais vieux, tu deviens sénile. Tu l'as déjà dit. Et si Charlie n'avait pas été là, tu serais à la rue __à l'heure qu'il est._

Il sourit avant de venir passer de l'eau dans ses cheveux.

- _Tu comptes me payer comment ?_ Ricanai-je.  
- _Hmm..._

_- C'est bon, je plaisante crétin !  
_- _Tu as raison, je vais éviter de te croiser._  
- _Ah ben c'est malin, tu es chez moi je te rappelle, pas au lycée !_  
-_ Je sais. Pardonne-moi encore. Ça ne se reproduira plus. _  
- _Y'a pas intérêt. De toute façon, je t'interdis de m'approcher à moins de cinq mètres à partir de maintenant._  
- _Mais c'est que tu mordrais ! _sourit-il.  
- _Je te l'ai déjà dit. Fais gaffe. Bon, descends avant que mon père ne s'imagine des trucs débiles !_ Lançai-je en le fichant à la porte.

Il éclata de rire et je l'entendis descendre les escaliers au pas de course. **Quel gamin ! **Je passai le maximum de temps dans la salle de bain puis dans la cuisine pour l'éviter le plus possible. Nous allâmes au lycée dans la Volvo de Masen, pour mon plus grand malheur. Quand nous arrivâmes au bahut, je sortais en vitesse, mais pas assez pour ne pas être vue par mes amies. Elles arrivèrent en courant. Rosalie avait un petit sourire en coin, qui en disait long. Je la remerciai intérieurement de ne rien dire, j'allai assez en baver avec Alice. Cette dernière était stupéfiée, et ses yeux étaient pétillants de bonheur. Je levai les yeux au ciel et leur demandai d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc si elles voulaient vraiment des détails. Elles ne se firent pas prier et foncèrent vers le banc le plus proche.

- _Où sont les garçons ?_ Demandai-je innocemment.  
- _Ils arrivent dans quelques minutes, Emmett devait remettre de l'essence. Alors, avec Edward ?_ S'excita Alice.

Je haussai les épaules.

- _Rien de neuf sous le soleil._  
- _Arrête, on t'a vu dans sa voiture quand même !_ Cria Alice.  
- _Alors d'abord, baisse d'un ton. Ensuite, okay, j'avoue j'ai merdé..._

Je leur racontai l'histoire de la veille tandis que leurs yeux s'ouvraient de plus en plus grands. La sonnerie retentit enfin, et je fus ravie de ne pas avoir biologie aujourd'hui. Ma tête me tournait tant j'étais étourdie par ces derniers jours. Me voilà à peine de retour au lycée que Masen chamboule tout. J'avais envie de le tuer. **Tu aurais mieux fait de l'assassiner dans son sommeil !** Ria ma conscience. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée... J'allai vers mon cours d'anglais, des idées plus morbides les unes que les autres me trottinant dans la tête. J'envoyai un message à mon père pour lui demander d'appeler Hélène. J'allai avoir besoin d'une longue séance de kinésithérapie aujourd'hui, car je me sentais vraiment mal en point.

Malheureusement je fus contrainte de rentrer chez moi l'heure suivante car je n'arrivai pas à suivre les cours. Charlie, pour plus de sécurité, m'emmena voir Carlisle pour savoir s'il n'y avait rien de grave. Celui-ci ne détecta rien vis-à-vis de ma maladie mais constata un début de grippe. Il me conseilla de rester chez moi, et quand je ronchonnai pour faire la chorégraphie de pom-pom girl, il me l'interdit formellement. J'étais tellement en larmes cependant que Charlie me promit de m'emmener au lycée afin que j'assiste au match de la soirée. Désormais, j'étais certaine de passer mon bal de noël chez moi. Des larmes ruisselèrent malgré moi lorsque Charlie me ramena à la maison.

En rentrant, je vis que Sue avait déjà fait entrer Hélène. Elle me fit faire les mêmes exercices que d'habitude, mais je me sentais plus faible que d'ordinaire. Nous passâmes l'après-midi à travailler des exercices simples, et elle me demanda de faire attention à ma respiration, qui avait tendance à devenir saccadée par moment. Je lui avouai alors que je faisais un peu de sport, ce qui fut une erreur, car elle m'interdit formellement d'en refaire. J'étais donc réduite à l'étiquette d'ancienne capitaine de l'équipe de pom-pom girl désormais. J'appelai Rosalie afin de l'informer que je voulais qu'elle prenne ma place. Elle était mi-figue, mi-raisin à mon annonce. Certes, elle était heureuse d'être capitaine, mais j'étais sa meilleure amie.

Je lui promis que ce n'était rien, et elle raccrocha toute heureuse de sa nouvelle « promotion ». En réalité, j'étais à moitié heureuse, car je n'avais pas très envie de quitter mon poste. En même temps, j'esquivai avec brio le baiser tant attendu avec Masen. Je voyais déjà la tête qu'Emmett allait faire lorsque les deux jeunes gens s'embrasseraient. Je ris de ma bêtise, et filai dans ma garde-robe trouver au moins une tenue potable pour la soirée. J'optai pour une robe parme, avec de jolis escarpins qui suivaient avec. J'attachai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval, d'où dépassaient mes anglaises. J'accrochai un nœud mauve autour, et me maquillai pour rester dans la teinte que j'avais choisie. Je fus tout à fait prête à aller au match à sept heures trente.

- _Merci Belly ! _S'écria Rose quand j'arrivai sur le terrain pour dire bonne chance à tout le monde.  
- _De rien ma belle, tu l'as nettement mérité, _souris-je.  
- _Tu es magnifique dis-moi, tu as rencard ?_ S'enquit Alice.  
- _Non, mais j'aimerai bien ne pas finir seule au bal de noël... _soupirai-je.  
- _Bon, alors laisse-moi te remercier convenablement,_ me dit Rose. _J'ai un ami qui arrive demain au lycée, il est nouveau. Et puisque, à mon avis, il ne sera pas encore au courant des filles à inviter, je pourrais te donner un coup de pouce._  
- _Est-ce qu'il est craquant ?_ M'enquis-je, une étincelle brillant dans mes yeux.  
- _A tomber ! _S'extasia Rosalie.  
- _Merci !_ M'exclamai-je en lui sautant dans les bras.  
- _Bon alors, tout est réglé ! _Sautilla Alice. _Je dois à tout prix nous trouver des tenues dignes de princesses comme nous ! Allez Rose, viens, on va devoir passer là !_

Elle entraîna notre amie sur le stade, et me lança un regard d'excuse. Je lui fis un signe de la main en souriant. J'étais ravie de les voir aussi heureuses toutes les deux. Et j'avais hâte de rencontrer ce beau garçon que Rosalie voulait me présenter. J'allai m'installer dans les gradins, dans les places VIP du lycée, afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur tout le match. Malheureusement, comme si je n'étais pas assez agacée de ne pas danser, il ne restait que deux places, à côté de Tanya. Je pouvais dire qu'elle et Masen faisaient vraiment la paire ! Elle s'était habillée comme une vraie traînée, lui lançant sans arrêt des regards mièvre et lui envoyant des baisers. Lui ne cessait de la regarder, trop amouraché pour faire attention à la chorégraphie de mes amies. Ce qu'il pouvait me répugner !

Je détournai la tête, dégoûtée, profitant pleinement du spectacle qu'offraient les filles de ma troupe. Ou plutôt de mon ancienne troupe, songeai-je amer. J'applaudis comme il se doit à la fin de leur spectacle, et Tanya ne jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil en leur direction. J'avais vraiment envie de lui mettre ma main dans la figure, mais je soufflai pour me retenir. Les filles firent de grands signes dans ma direction, m'envoyant mille baisers en riant aux éclats. Je partageai leur joie, car c'était une merveilleuse soirée. De plus, Rose fit un signe dans la direction d'un nouveau garçon. Je ne pus retenir un hoquet de surprise lorsque je le vis. Il s'agissait apparemment de l'ami de Rosalie vu comme il la serrait dans ses bras. Elle pointa le doigt dans ma direction, et je me sentis soudain devenir rouge comme une tomate.

Elle avait raison, ce garçon était à tomber par terre. Brun, les yeux verts, mesurant à peu près un mètre quatre-vingt cinq, il était tout simplement parfait. Il agita timidement la main dans ma direction, et me fit un clin d'œil, ce qui me fit rougir d'autant plus. Pour une fois que Rosalie avait eu une excellente idée concernant les garçons, et me concernant, j'étais certaine de lui sauter dans les bras dès que je le pouvais. Parce qu'elle m'offrait bien plus qu'un simple statut de pom-pom girl en chef. Je la remerciai d'un sourire, et elle me salua de la main avant de féliciter comme il se devait notre équipe qui venait de marquer un panier. Son ami courut dans les gradins, et vint me rejoindre, m'embrassant sur la joue quand il s'installa à côté de moi.

- _Salut, tu dois être Bella ! _Lança-t-il.

**Oh mon dieu, il a une voix aussi merveilleuse que son corps !** S'excita ma conscience. Du calme. Je me souvins de reprendre ma respiration.

- _Oui, et toi c'est... _débutai-je.  
- _Kellan,_ sourit le bel inconnu.  
- _Rosalie m'a dit que tu étais nouveau ?!_  
- _Oui, je viens d'arriver dans la région_.  
- _Comment connais-tu Rose ?_ M'enquis-je.  
- _Et bien, il y a trois ans, elle est venue passer ses vacances à Hawaii. Et il s'avère que c'était là où __j'habitai avant,_ me répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire.

**Oh non ! Hawaii !** Voilà d'où venait son parfait bronzage. Il était si craquant... J'étais déjà folle de lui.

- _Woaoo !_ Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lancer.

La soirée passa bien rapidement, et je ne fis même plus attention au match qui se déroulait sous mes yeux, préférant la compagnie de Kellan, qui s'avérait être quelqu'un de charmant. Nous passâmes la durée du match à discuter de tout et de rien, sans prêter attention à ce qui se déroulait autour de nous. J'appris avec plaisir qu'il allait se retrouver dans la même classe que moi le lendemain. J'allai enfin pouvoir clouer le bec à Masen. Le match prit fin, et Alice nous tapa sur l'épaule, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Je me retournai, pour voir que nous étions presque seuls sur le terrain. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer, et apparemment, je n'avais pas été la seule. Kellan m'embrassa de nouveau sur la joue avant de nous dire au revoir, puis sortit du gymnase.

- _Alors ?_ Souffla Rose, des paillettes dans les yeux. _N'est-ce pas qu'il est fait pour toi ?!_  
- _J'avoue qu'il me plait beaucoup ! _Dis-je en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.  
- _Tu trompes Masen ? _S'étonna Alice avant de rire.  
- _Tu as envie de me pourrir ma soirée Ali ? _  
- _Je plaisante. Je suis tellement contente que ce garçon te plaise !_ S'excita-t-elle. _Il est canon, il faut l'avouer. Alors j'espère qu'il n'attendra pas avant de sortir avec toi !_  
- _N'allons pas trop vite en besogne, chérie. Bon, on rentre ? _Demandai-je dans un bâillement.  
- _Yep, en route mauvaise troupe ! _Ria Rose.

Elle nous ramena chacune chez nous, car Charlie était parti un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, ayant reçu un appel de Sue. Lorsque j'entrai dans la maison, tout était noir. Pensant qu'ils étaient partis se coucher, j'allai prendre une bonne douche et enfiler ma nuisette. Sauf que quand je descendis pour boire un peu d'eau et prendre mes médicaments, je vis une feuille de papier posée sur la table de la cuisine. Le mot provenait de Charlie, et il semblait avoir été écrit à la va-vite. Lisant le message, j'ouvris peu à peu des yeux affolés. Comment Charlie avait-il pu me faire une chose pareille ? **Certes, j'ai passé une soirée au-delà de mes espérances, mais il aurait pu me prévenir !** Grogna ma conscience. Je relus une seconde fois le mot, certaine de ne pas avoir mal compris.

_ Bell's chérie,_

Je ne voulais pas te gâcher ta soirée, car j'ai vu que ce garçon te plaisait beaucoup. Sue m'a appelé tout à l'heure car elle avait des contractions. Je crois que tu vas avoir une petite sœur, chérie ! Va dormir, je viendrai te donner des nouvelles demain. De toute façon, la nuit sera dure pour tout le monde, inutile que tu sois sous pression, toi comme moi savons que ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé. Repose-toi bien et à demain.

Je t'aime.

Papa.

Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'il m'avait caché un pareil événement, et lui envoyai un texto pour lui signaler mon mécontentement. J'envoyai un autre message à Seth, pour le prévenir de l'heureuse nouvelle. J'allai enfin me coucher, épuisée par ma soirée. Je voulais peut-être être une jeune fille normale, mais ma santé ne me trompait pas parfois, et je la maudissais. Je m'endormis une demie-heure plus tard, trop obnubilée par le fait que je n'étais plus la seule fille maintenant. Je fermai les yeux en pensant à ce petit être que j'allai pouvoir chouchouter, le seul être qui me trouverait peut-être chouette. Je m'éveillai à six heures trente le lendemain matin. J'allai préparer le petit déjeuner, avant de constater que j'avais deux messages sur mon cellulaire.

Salut Bell's !

C'est super ! Préviens-moi quand notre chouchoute sera née !

Jtm.

S.

Le destinataire du second message n'était pas dans mon répertoire.

Coucou ma belle !

Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller faire un tour à la plage après les cours. La Push ?

Je compte sur un oui de ta part ;).

Au fait, c'est Rose qui m'a donné ton numéro, j'espère que ca ne te pose pas de soucis =/.

Mille baisers.  
Kellan.

Je répondis à chacun des messages, le sourire aux lèvres. Bien sûr, j'avais accepté la proposition de Kellan. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentais étrangement bien en sa compagnie. Il me paraissait vraiment être quelqu'un de bien, de plus, c'était un ami de Rose. Ce ne pouvait donc pas être un mauvais garçon. J'allai prendre une douche avant d'enfiler une robe courte de chez Gucci, qu'Alice m'avait offert durant mon séjour à l'hôpital. A mon plus grand bonheur, le temps était splendide. Le soleil produisait une sensation agréable sur ma peau lorsque je sortis. J'avais une heure à perdre, et plutôt que d'aller au lycée en voiture et d'attendre une heure dans la cours, j'optai pour une petite marche à pieds jusqu'au bahut.

Cela n'allait pas me faire de mal. Hélène m'avait convaincu de ne pas faire trop de sport – voir pas du tout – mais elle me conseillait de marcher au moins une heure par jour pour garder la forme. D'après Carlisle, je n'aurais pas dû reprendre les cours, mais puisque je n'avais qu'une heure, je prenais tout de même le risque. Surtout que j'allai revoir Kellan. Charlie et Sue n'étant pas là pour protester, je filai jusqu'au lycée, les yeux pétillants de bien-être. Aujourd'hui était l'un des rares jours « avec » où l'on peut tout tenter, et tout nous sourit, et alors, autant en profiter. Coup de chance, ou coup de pouce du destin, je vis une voiture s'arrêter à un kilomètre du lycée, et cette voiture n'était autre que celle de Kellan. Il arborait un sourire à faire craquer n'importe qui.

- _Salut Bell's ! Tu montes ?_ Me proposa-t-il de son regard charmeur.  
- _Avec plaisir ! _Répondis-je aux anges.

Je grimpai dans son coupé Audi noir, et attachai ma ceinture. Cinq minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes au lycée. Tout le monde nous regardait, éberlué par la vision du parfait inconnu qui venait de m'attraper par la taille devant la moitié du bahut. Je fis de grands signes en direction de mes amis, et nous allâmes bien vite les rejoindre. Le contact que provoquait la main de Kellan sur ma peau me donna des frissons. Rose et Alice me serrèrent dans leurs bras, tandis qu'Emmett et Jasper se contentèrent d'une accolade. La sonnerie retentit avant que nous ayons le temps de discuter, et nous rentrâmes dans notre premier et seul cours, qui était celui de biologie avancé. Je me moquai bien d'être dans ce cours, puisque dorénavant, je n'étais plus à côté de Masen.

Nous arrivâmes les premiers en cours, ce qui nous permis, à Kellan et à moi, de nous asseoir côte à côte. Je partageai apparemment tous mes cours avec lui, y compris celui de mathématiques – où Alice et Rosalie étaient avec moi. Masen nous lança des regards noirs en s'installant à côté de sa Miss Parfaite De La Racine Des Cheveux Aux Doigts De Pieds. Bon d'accord, j'avais une très légère tendance au mélodramatique, et surtout aux surnoms débiles, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Lorsque je détestai quelqu'un, je ne pouvais pas faire semblant, au contraire, je faisais tout pour qu'on le remarque. D'ailleurs, Edward Masen avait immédiatement su que je le haïssais, même si j'étais bien la seule à penser ainsi.

- _Psst Swan ! _Chuchota une voix à quelques mètres de là.

Je me retournai, pour faire face à un Edward Masen énervé. Ses yeux étaient noirs de colère. **Je me demande bien pourquoi ?** s'interrogea Miss Conscience.

- _Pourrais-tu te contenter de ta blonde pour me laisser en paix ?_ Soupirai-je.

Celle-ci me lança un regard remplit de haine.

- _Pas vraiment, _sourit-il._ Je ne peux m'empêcher de te ruiner l'existence._  
- _Alors, que veux-tu ? _Demandai-je.  
- _J'ai besoin de te parler. A la sortie ?_

- _Non je suis occupée,_ ricanai-je.  
- _Avec lui ? _Dit-il en montrant rageusement Kellan du menton.  
- _Tout à fait._

Il se racla la gorge, et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

-_ S'il-te-plait, _me supplia-t-il.  
- _J'ai dis non Masen. Apprends à te passer de moi._

Je retournai ma tête vers le tableau, notant au passage ce que j'avais manqué de cours à cause de Masen. Je n'allai tout de même pas me laisser aller à chaque fois ! Je ne l'appréciai pas, en quelle langue fallait-il que je lui explique ? Il me semblait pourtant que nous étions d'accord sur ce point, mais évidemment, il était toujours obligé de faire comme bon lui semblait. Le cours se termina enfin, et Kellan me prit par le bras pour m'emmener dans sa voiture. Masen essaya de nous rattraper, sans succès, à mon plus grand soulagement. Kellan m'ouvrit la portière du coupé en parfait gentleman, et je rentrai dans la voiture. Je me sentais sur un petit nuage. Rosalie et Alice, qui étaient en pause, nous firent de grands signes de la main et des tas de clins d'œil. J'étais bonne pour un très long coup de fil ce soir.

- _Je n'aime pas trop cet Edward Masen,_ ronchonna Kellan.

_- Tu as dû constater que moi non plus,_ souris-je.  
- _En effet,_ ria-t-il avant de démarrer son Audi.  
- _Bon alors, on va à la Push ? _Demandai-je d'un ton enjoué.  
- _Tu as prévu ton maillot de bain ?_  
- _Évidemment ! _M'exclamai-je en lui montrant mon sac qui contenait ce dernier.  
-_ Moi, j'ai ramené le pique-nique, _dit-il tout sourire.

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien durant tout le trajet. L'après-midi passait bien vite, laissant place à un coucher de soleil fabuleusement magnifique. Je regardai les couleurs d'une ciel comme une enfant le jour de noël. Tout était si beau lorsque la vie me souriait ainsi. Je soupirai d'aise. Avant de repenser à Edward. D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'appelai-je ainsi ? Je commençai sérieusement à me demander si Rosalie et Alice n'avaient pas raison. Et si je ne le détestai pas vraiment ? Parce que je savais que je ne le détestai pas. C'était tellement compliqué. Tout était si simple lorsque nous nous envoyions des vannes. Pourtant, je le sentais plus sérieux depuis la mort de son père. Cela m'énervait et en même temps...

Je n'arrivais pas réellement à comprendre tous ces sentiments qui m'animaient. J'avais tellement pris l'habitude de le détester que c'en était devenu normal. Mais s'il n'aimait plus ce petit jeu ? Si vraiment, il commençait à m'apprécier, comme ne cessaient de me le rabâcher mes amies ? Je calai ma tête entre mes genoux, ne cessant de retourner mille et unes pensées dans ma petite tête. J'étais si confuse, que je ne sentis pas la larme qui perlait à mes joues. Je ne l'effaçais, trop perdue dans mes pensées. Ce fut Kellan qui me sortit de ma rêverie en passant un bras autour de moi. Sans réfléchir, je me jetai dans ses bras, en larmes. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, tout en sanglotant bêtement. Mais que m'arrivait-il à la fin ? Comment pouvais-je m'agacer moi-même ?

- _Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ce que tu ressens ?_ M'interrogea Kellan.

Je restais interdite, avant de jouer la carte de la franchise.

- _Parce que je ne le sais pas moi-même. Vois-tu, j'ai toujours eu en tête que je le détestais, je n'en ai jamais démordu. Et bien, maintenant qu'il se comporte plus ou moins bien à mon égard, ça me perturbe. Comment te dire..._

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- _C'est comme si... Il était quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un que j'ai du mal à détester comme je le faisais avant..._  
- _Alors pourquoi te comporter ainsi avec lui ? _Demanda-t-il suspicieusement.  
- _Je suis cynique,_ lançai-je amer.

Il hocha la tête en signe de négation.

- _Il ne me semble pas. Tu ne sais plus où tu en es, c'est tout. Je sais qu'il a tendance à t'agacer, mais il doit bien te faire quelque chose pour te rendre aussi perturbée, tu ne crois pas ?_  
- _Je ne sais pas, _avouai-je avec peine.  
- _Bella..._ soupira-t-il. _Je ne te connais pas. Mais je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Et je vois bien qu'il ne cesse de te couver des yeux. Alors sois franche avec toi-même, et réfléchis un peu à tout ça. _

Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue, et je lui souris. En plus d'être beau, il était quelqu'un de gentil et à l'écoute. Quelle fille pouvait lui résister ? Aucune, sans doute. Il ne me lâcha pourtant pas, et je restai dans ses bras, à profiter de l'instant présent. Décidément, j'avais tout à portée de main, et je n'arrivais jamais à me décider. Kellan prit mon visage en coupe dans ses mains, et parcourut ma jugulaire de baisers. Il embrassa la commissure de mes lèvres, et alors que nos lèvres se frôlaient, je sentis mon cellulaire vibrer. Je m'éloignai alors de lui à contre cœur, un sourire contrit aux lèvres. Mon sang pulsait avec une telle rapidité que je sentais que j'allai me consumer sur place. Je décrochai mon téléphone, douchée de l'interlocuteur.

- _Bella ? C'est Edward... _chuchota celui-ci faiblement.  
- _Tu sais que tu me déranges là ?_ Répondis-je aigrie.  
- _Je te dérange toujours, alors... _se renfrogna-t-il.  
- _Bon alors, maintenant que tu viens de gâcher le plus beau moment de ma vie, peux-tu me dire en quoi je puis t'être utile ?_

Kellan leva les yeux au ciel, et déposa un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres. Je souris, et me sentis soudain d'humeur plus joyeuse.

- _Oh, tu es avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? _Rétorqua-t-il acerbe.

Pas besoin de lui demander qui était le « lui » en question.

- _En effet. Edward, s'il-te-plait, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu me veux !?_ Soupirai-je.

Son prénom m'avait écorché la bouche, mais Kellan voulait à tout prix que je fasse des efforts. **Alors, on craque pour le beau brun ou pour le cuivré à la fin !? **Ironisa Miss Conscience.

- _J'ai besoin de te voir. C'est important._  
- _Plus important que ce que je suis en train de faire maintenant ? _Demandai-je, acerbe.  
- _Cela dépend du point de vue,_ grogna-t-il.

Je soupirai.

- _Bon très bien. Je passe chez toi dans une demie-heure. Cela t'ira ou faut-il en plus que je mette le turbo ?_ Grondai-je.  
- _Non, c'est bon,_ rétorqua-t-il dans un chuchotis.  
- _A tout à l'heure,_ répondis-je en raccrochant, énervée.

Bon sang, pourquoi le simple fait d'entendre sa voix me mettait dans un état pareil ? J'expliquai rapidement la situation, et Kellan m'aida à ranger tous ce que nous avions utilisé. Je remis mes vêtements par dessus mon maillot de bain, qui heureusement était sec, et nous filâmes dans la voiture du beau jeune homme avec qui j'avais passé un excellent après-midi. Je me demandai quand j'allai pouvoir rentrer chez moi, car je n'avais toujours pas eu de nouvelle de Sue ou de Charlie. Peut-être ma belle-mère était-elle encore en salle d'accouchement. Nous arrivâmes rapidement – trop rapidement peut-être – chez Edward Masen, et Kellan me laissa devant le porsche. Il me sourit, avant de me caresser la joue du bout des doigts. Je sentis des papillons dans le bas du ventre lorsque ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes.

- _Je me demandais si ca t'in..._ commença Edward en ouvrant la porte, un sourire aux lèvres.

Mais il s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase, lorsqu'il vit le baiser que j'échangeai avec mon compagnon. Il semblait interloqué. Sa bouche était à demie ouverte, et si je n'étais pas aussi gênée, j'aurais pu rire de la situation. La scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux était des plus hilarantes. Moi et Kellan, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Edward ébahie devant notre étreinte. Il serra les poings, apparemment énervé. C'était comme s'il était...

Jaloux ? J'ouvris les yeux de stupeur. Etait-ce bien ce que je pensais ?


	7. Je t'en conjure, reste loin de moi

_**Note de l'auteur : Coucou à toutes ! Je sais que ce chapitre s'est fait attendre plus que les autres, mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, comme vous pourrez le voir, il n'est pas top, alors je vous en prie ne soyez pas trop critique ! J'ai eu du mal à comprendre comment faire pour mettre ce chapitre en ligne - car dans Documents Manager, il me disait que je pouvais pas stocker plus de 15 chapitres --". J'ai un bac blanc à préparer pour la semaine prochaine, donc j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. De plus, la relation entre Bella&Edward va évoluer d'ici les prochains chapitres. Comme vous pouvez le constater, la relation entre Kellan&Bella est rapide, mais c'est simplement parce qu'ils ne resteront pas longtemps ensemble. En réponse à certaines de vos reviews, oui, il est peut-être maso d'embrasser Bella et de sortir avec elle en sachant qu'elle ne l'aime pas vraiment. Que voulez-vous, les hommes et les femmes sont tellement incompréhensibles ! Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, donc, en espérant qu'il vous plaise tout de même ;). Je vous préviens d'avance, il se terminera sur une petite note mélancolique ^^.**_

Bises !

A.

* * *

Non, ce n'était pas possible, il fallait à tout prix que je me reprenne. Kellan déposa un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres avant de me lancer un clin d'œil et de s'en aller. Qu'entendait-il par ce geste ? J'avais bien peur de savoir ce dont il s'agissait, mais je détournai la tête vers la forêt, incertaine de tout ce qui se passait. Étais-je vraiment devant la villa de Masen, alors que je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais y retourner. Or, j'étais incapable de tenir mes résolutions bien dans ma poche. Je soupirai, et regardai enfin Edward, avec un sourire contrit. **Sais-tu que tu penses plus à lui comme à Edward que comme à Masen ?** Me fit remarquer Miss Conscience. J'ouvris les yeux de stupéfaction. C'est qu'elle était maline la voix imaginaire !

- _Rentre, je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid,_ lança Edward en ouvrant un peu plus la porte.  
- _Merci._

Ce fut tout ce que je pus répondre. J'étais totalement tétanisée. Il me fit m'installer dans le salon, et je m'assis dans le grand canapé, un peu gênée. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais ici, ni pourquoi j'avais accepté de lui rendre service. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas fichue de faire comme s'il n'existait pas ? Je me traitai mentalement d'idiote avant de soupirer et de passer ma main dans mes cheveux. Il alla nous servir des boissons, et je vis avec effarement qu'il s'agissait de champagne. Je lui souris timidement avant de prendre la coupe qu'il me tendait, et il s'installa face à moi, l'air las. Il me devait des explications, et j'espérais qu'il n'avait pas fichu ma soirée en l'air pour rien. Parce que Kellan était mille fois plus romantique que lui. **D'ailleurs, pourquoi penses-tu ainsi Bella !** S'offusqua ma conscience.

- _J'ai cru deviner que tu aimais le champagne,_ sourit Edward.  
- _En effet. Merci. _  
- _C'est un plaisir. Mon père en buvait parfois, lorsqu'il recevait des collègues, ou des amis. Et comme ça arrivait fréquemment, nous avons encore des tas de bouteilles. De quoi se saouler la gueule durant quelques temps, _rit-il amer.  
- _Edward,_ dis-je en me raclant la gorge, car il parlait tout de même de son père. _Pourquoi suis-je ici, à discuter de cela avec toi ?_  
- _Excuse-moi, j'avais omis ce petit détail... Et bien, j'avais besoin de te parler, et je pense que... Enfin je crois que..._  
- _Edward, je vais avoir une petite sœur d'une minute à l'autre, j'ai vraiment besoin de rentrer chez __moi, _soupirai-je.

Bon d'accord, je n'étais pas vraiment sympa, mais ca n'était pas comme si c'était mon ami après tout. Il l'avait cherché. C'était lui qui avait commencé. Au départ, il m'avait fasciné, car il fallait avouer qu'il était cruellement gâté par la nature. Des yeux vert émeraude si profonds que l'on pouvait se perdre dans sa contemplation, un nez parfait, une bouche sensuelle. Il n'avait rien à envier à personne, bien au contraire. Pourtant, depuis la mort de son père, il avait perdu ce cynisme qui l'avait habité durant les trois mois où il me tyrannisait. Malheureusement, moi, je n'avais rien oublié, et j'étais toujours plus cynique, et lunatique envers lui. Ce n'était pas que je ne voulais pas arrêter, c'était que je ne pouvais pas. C'était plus fort que moi.

- _Je te conjure de venir avec moi au bal, _dit-il dans un seul souffle.  
- _Mais..._  
- _Attends, j'ai besoin de tout te dire !_ Intervint-il avant que le « non » fatal ne tombe. _Ne refuse pas encore. Et écoute-moi,_ me supplia-t-il du regard.  
- _Bien,_ dis-je vaincue.  
- _Merci_.

Il me sourit de nouveau.

- _Je sais que ma réaction a pu te paraître bien étrange ces derniers temps. _  
- _Je ne suis plus étonnée de rien avec toi,_ avouai-je morose.  
- _Je sais, _dit-il en me faisant un sourire en coin.

**Je rêve où tu es en train de craquer !?** Hurla ma conscience. **File d'ici avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.**

- _Bref, quand je t'ai connu, j'ai tout de suite détesté le fait que tu ne me regardais pas. J'ai toujours été adulé, et j'ai cru pendant bien longtemps que c'était ce que je voulais._  
- _C'est toujours le cas,_ le repris-je.  
- _En effet,_ ria-t-il. _Mais... Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu ne t'intéressais pas à moi, et là ça a été l'explosion,_ avoua-t-il contrit.  
- _Pardon ?_ M'étonnai-je.  
- _Oui, je ne savais pas que tu sortais avec ce garçon. Je veux dire, j'ai toujours eu toutes les femmes que je voulais, alors pour moi c'était facile. Mais alors t'avoir toi était une obsession. Pas parce que je t'aimais, mais parce que mon tableau de chasse n'était pas rempli._

Je grimaçai à son aveu.

- _Et tu comptes me faire accepter avec ça ?_  
- _Non. Je sais que tu refuseras de toute façon. Je tenais juste à t'avouer une partie de la vérité._  
- _Une partie ?_ M'étonnai-je.

Il sourit de nouveau, et mon cœur eut un raté. Je gémis.

- _Oui. Je ne compte pas déballer ma vie non plus, _ria-t-il. _C'est juste que... C'est difficile à cerner, et je t'expliquerai un jour mais... Bella, je veux que l'on devienne amis._

Sa déclaration me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Amis ? Jamais je n'avais pensé de la sorte, j'avais imaginé toute sorte de choses, mais ça... **Ah oui, et quels genres de choses ?** S'intéressa la folle à l'intérieur de ma tête. Oui bon d'accord, il n'y avait pas que cette petite voix qui semblait devenir folle. Je soupirai, avant de me lever. Je déposai la coupe de champagne sur le bar, avant de faire demi-tour jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il ne comprenait pas. Nous ne pouvions pas être amis, c'était impossible, inconcevable. Il avait commencé, il devait maintenant en payer les conséquences. Après tout, il ne m'intéressait pas, alors j'allai faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Ne lui répondrai plus. Mon cœur se serra. Oui, cela allait être compliqué. Mais Mike était toujours là pour prendre la relève.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!_ Demanda-t-il ébahi.  
- _Premièrement, je vais au bal avec Kellan. Ensuite, il est hors de question que l'on devienne amis. J'en ai marre que tu te comportes comme une nana. Je vais me trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour mes sautes d'humeur. Ciao Masen ! _Lançai-je avec amertume.

Il resta sur le seuil de sa porte, et je ne jetai pas un regard en arrière, m'engageant sur la route. Il y avait à peine une demie-heure de route à pied, pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Sauf qu'il commençait à faire tard. Tant pis, je prenais le risque. J'appelai Charlie qui décrocha immédiatement en m'annonçant que la petite chérie venait d'arriver. Je me sentis gênée en lui demandant de venir me chercher, mais mon père accepta immédiatement. Il semblait fou de joie. J'avais enfin une petite sœur ! J'avais hâte de voir ce petit bout que tout le monde avait attendu avec tant de gaieté. Charlie arriva un quart d'heure plus tard, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Sa bonne humeur me toucha également, et nous filâmes directement à l'hôpital.

D'après mon père, Sue se portait à merveille, ainsi que la petite. Quand nous arrivâmes, je me précipitai vers le petit bout de chou, et retombai sur mon propre portrait étant enfant. Elle avait de jolies petites boucles brunes, des yeux sombres, des fossettes magnifiques. Je ne pouvais détourner mon regard de ce petit ange. Je la pris délicatement dans mes bras, et la berçai doucement. Je ne pus détacher mes yeux d'elle durant tout le temps que nous passâmes à l'hôpital. Malheureusement, nous revinrent à la maison beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût. Je préparai un bon repas à Charlie, et nous discutâmes joyeusement durant toute la soirée. Moi qui d'habitude ne parlait jamais – et lui non plus d'ailleurs – semblait être un véritable moulin à parole. Bien sûr, notre unique sujet de conversation était ce petit ange qui nous avait été donné. Elle était tellement sublime et adorable...

***

Le vendredi soir, Alice et Rosalie avaient insisté pour me préparer pour le bal de noël. Elles voulaient évidemment être certaines que je viendrai. J'avais effectivement pensé à ne pas y mettre les pieds, mais c'était peine perdue connaissant mes deux amies. Elles partirent pour se préparer à dix-neuf heures, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne me restait plus qu'une heure à attendre avant que n'arrive Kellan. Ce dernier m'avait officiellement invité le matin même, et s'était fait réprimandé par Rose bien sûr, pour avoir autant tardé. Nous nous connaissions si peu, et pourtant nous nous entendions déjà à merveille. Nous passions le maximum de temps ensemble, mais au fond, chacun de nous savait que ce n'était qu'une histoire banale, sans avenir.

Mais cela nous permettait de passer du bon temps en attendant d'être en couple chacun de notre côté. Je m'étais attendue à beaucoup de choses de la part d'Edward. Tout sauf ce qu'il s'était produit le jeudi matin en arrivant en biologie. Celui-ci s'était contenté de m'ignorer complétement, se concentrant intégralement sur sa bimbo de service – Tanya. J'avais étrangement ressenti un brutal pincement au cœur avant de me rendre compte que c'était ce que je désirai depuis le début. J'avais donc moi aussi passé mon temps à rire avec Kellan, sans faire attention aux autres, mis à part mes deux compères. J'allai dans le salon rejoindre Charlie, qui était en grande conversation avec Sue. Demain, Sue reviendrait déjà avec Clémence, ma petite sœur.

Nous devions donc régler le problème que représentait la maison, car celle-ci était désormais trop petite pour accueillir une famille de cinq personnes. Je craignais le pire, autrement dit un déménagement loin de Forks, et donc loin de mes amis. J'avais toujours vécu dans cette petite bourgade, et j'y tenais comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. D'ailleurs, j'étais effrayée à l'idée d'entrer à l'université, car Darmouth était loin de ma ville, et pis encore, j'allai me retrouver loin de Rosalie et Alice. La première souhaitait aller étudier la littérature en France – trop loin de nous à mon goût – mais c'était son choix après tout, nous ne pouvions rien contre. Quant à Alice, évidemment, elle voulait devenir styliste, et donc travailler dans une grande maison de couture.

Sa candidature avait déjà été acceptée dans une école spécialisée. La mienne avait été acceptée il y a quelques temps à Darmouth, mais j'avais une peur bleue de me retrouver seule. Je soupirai et allai me servir un verre d'eau, et prendre mes médicaments. Heureusement, Hélène avait accepté de passer un peu plus tôt dans la journée pour mes exercices. J'étais heureuse de constater une progression dans mon état de santé, maintenant que mon état grippal avait pris fin. D'après Carlisle, je n'étais pas tombée malade, contrairement à ce que nous avions pensé, ce n'était qu'un air qui trainait dans les parages. J'avais eu de la chance, j'avais failli rater le bal. La sonnette retentit, et j'allai ouvrir, découvrant un Kellan plus beau que jamais.

- _Salut ma belle !_ Lança-t-il en m'embrassant sur la joue.  
- _Salut Kellan. On y va ?_ Demandai-je, joyeuse à l'idée de la soirée qui se présentait.

Il me tendit son bras, et nous allâmes jusqu'à sa voiture. Durant le trajet, nous ne cessâmes de parler gaiement de choses et d'autres. Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant le gymnase, décoré spécialement pour l'occasion par l'élite du lycée de Forks, l'équipe de basket, de football et celle de pom-pom girl. Puisque je ne faisais plus partie de la dernière, et que d'ailleurs je n'avais plus le droit de pratiquer aucun sport, je n'avais pas eu le droit d'aider toutes mes amies à préparer la salle, étant réduite à la découvrir le jour même. Elles avaient fait un boulot merveilleux. Des milliers de petites lumières éclairaient tout le chemin, du lycée au gymnase. Elles avaient décoré la salle de centaines de bricoles qui rendaient la salle nettement plus belle et spacieuse que d'ordinaire. J'entrai dans la pièce, accompagnée de mon cavalier, des paillettes plein les yeux.

- _Ma chérie ! _S'écrièrent Alice et Rose en même temps.

Elle accoururent vers moi, m'embrassant chacune sur la joue.

- _Je suis heureuse de vous voir ici. Où sont Jasper et Emmett ? _  
- _Au bar !_ Lança Alice en riant.  
- _Oh je vois ! _Criai-je presque pour couvrir le bruit de la musique.  
- _Je vais les rejoindre,_ sourit Kellan en m'embrassant sur les lèvres avant de les rejoindre.  
- _Je vois que ca marche du tonnerre entre vous !_ S'extasia Rose._ J'ai du nez pour ces choses là !_  
- _Oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu vois Rose, c'est compliqué... _répondis-je, gênée.

_- C'est-à-dire ?_ Demanda Alice en fronçant les sourcils.  
- _Et bien... Nous sommes ensemble pour passer du bon temps, c'est tout. On s'entend bien, et..._  
- _Et vous vous embrassez,_ poursuivit Alice.  
- _Laisse-la un peu, tu veux ?_ Dit Rosalie en lui tapant sur la main. _Tant qu'elle est heureuse..._  
- _Tu es sérieuse ?!_ M'exclamai-je étonnée.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- _Bien sûr !_

Je lui souris avant de lui claquer une bise sur la joue. Nous allâmes sur la piste de danse rejoindre tous nos amis Terminales. Les garçons vinrent vite nous rejoindre, et nous dansâmes un peu avec tout le monde, profitant pleinement de la soirée. Alice et Jasper semblaient s'être nettement rapprochés, d'ailleurs ils ne cessèrent de danser collés-serrés tandis que Rosalie et Emmett se trémoussaient et s'embrassaient goulument dès que l'occasion se présentait. Soudain, je vis Emmett se diriger vers moi. Il m'emmena vers le buffet, et il nous servit à chacun des deux une coupe de champagne. Après avoir vidé la mienne d'un trait – pas besoin de préciser que j'adorais ce breuvage, donc – il m'en resservit une en souriant.

Il semblait stressé, et je m'en étonnai. Je n'avais jamais connu Emmett qui avait peur de quelque chose. Je l'avais vu rire, s'amuser, lancer de vieilles blagues toutes plus nulles les unes que les autres, mais pas avoir peur. Je posai – avec un effort surhumain (**Alcoolique !**) - ma coupe de champagne avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice. Mais je n'y décelai rien d'autre que de la gêne et de la peur. Puisque je ne trouvais pas ce qui le perturbai autant, je décidai de lui poser la question de but en blanc. Cependant, avant que j'ouvre la bouche, il se tritura les mains, et les posa sur mes épaules. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil interrogateur, et il inspira et expira trois fois de suite. Au bout d'une éternité, il se lança.

- _Je compte demander Rose en mariage,_ souffla-t-il gêné.  
- _Super ! _Chantonnai-je. _Où est le problème ? _  
- _Je sais pas comment m'y prendre ! Ça fait une semaine que j'ai acheté sa bague de fiançailles ! Et puis, je ne cesse de me dégonfler. J'ai peur qu'elle ne veuille pas parce que ça ne fait que deux mois et demi qu'on est ensemble. Surtout qu'elle n'a pas encore dix-huit ans,_ m'avoua-t-il les yeux baissés sur la pointe de ses chaussures.  
- _Écoute, je connais Rosalie, et elle sera folle de bonheur, crois-moi. Pour son âge, tu sais comme moi qu'elle aura dix-huit ans d'ici deux semaines, et en plus, vous vous aimez vraiment. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ça se passerait mal. Tu en as parlé à Jasper ? _  
- _Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, j'ai essayé mais... J'ai eu peur de sa réaction. Et comme tu es la meilleure amie de Rose, tu es plus apte à savoir ce qu'elle en penseras. Et je ne veux pas qu'Alice me saute à la gorge parce que je ne l'ai pas encore fait, _ria-t-il nerveusement.  
- _C'est vrai ! _Riais-je à mon tour. _Bon allez, vas-y gros bêta !_ Dis-je en le poussant vers la piste de danse.

Il me sourit et alla rejoindre sa dulcinée. Tout d'abord, il ne fit que danser avec elle, puis il demanda à tout le monde autour d'eux de se reculer. J'étais sur le point d'éclater de rire, mais je me retenais, car il était vrai que la situation était plus romantique que comique. Il s'empara de la main de Rosalie et posa un genou à terre. Celle-ci avait les joues en feu, mais je pouvais parier que ce n'était pas à cause de la chaleur ambiante. Emmett sortit l'écrin de sa poche, et s'éclaircit la gorge. Alice avait les yeux qui pétillaient de bonheur. J'étais certaine qu'elle avait déjà tous les plans du futur mariage en tête. Kellan posa sa main sur mon épaule, et déposa un baiser dans mon cou, ce qui me fit frissonner. Soudain, la musique se coupa.

- _Rosalie, est-ce que tu me ferais l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?_ Demanda Emmett d'une voix éraillée.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux, et je devais m'empêcher de sautiller sur place.

- _Oui !_

Elle s'était contenue de crier, mais le bonheur perçait ses iris. Tout le monde profita du baiser des fiancés pour applaudir, et la musique reprit sur un slow langoureux, auquel je ne fus pas conviée, car Jessica Stanley me piqua mon cavalier. J'allai vers le fond de la salle, à proximité des danseurs, un verre à la main. Je fus soudain tirée en arrière par quelqu'un, mais je ne pus voir de qui il s'agissait à cause de la foule. Je me dirigeai dangereusement vers le jardin, alors que personne ne faisait attention à ma disparition soudaine. Tous mes amis étaient bien trop occupés à s'amuser pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Je cédai, impuissante de toute façon. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un homme, pour avoir une force pareille. J'arrivai enfin dehors, pour découvrir que mon ravisseur n'était autre qu'Edward. Bien sûr. Ce ne pouvait être que lui pour être aussi brutal.

- _Lâche-moi !_ Criai-je.  
- _Bella, écoute-moi,_ s'énerva-t-il.

Je me débattis, afin d'échapper à sa poigne d'acier. Les larmes menaçaient d'affluer à tout moment.

- _Bon sang, Edward, quand est-ce que tu arriveras à te mettre dans le crâne que je ne te supporte pas ! Pire encore, je te déteste, tu n'es rien pour moi ! Cesse de me tourner autour ! Tu ne veux pas que l'on soit amis, sinon cela ferait bien longtemps que tu m'aurais fiché la paix ! J'en ai marre de toujours devoir te repousser, je ne supporte plus de te voir me mater constamment. Maintenant, je te préviens, si tu m'approches ou me regarde encore une seule fois, tout ira vraiment mal pour toi ! _

Je tournai les talons, les larmes aux yeux, mais il me retint par le bras, et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je résistai au début, mais ses lèvres cherchaient avidement les miennes, comme s'il s'agissait plus d'un besoin que d'un choix. Il franchit le barrage de mes dents, fourrageant dans mes cheveux. Je me laissai alors faire, et serrai les dents en attendant que ce soit terminé. Quand ce fut fait, je le giflai avec force, avant de me précipiter dans le gymnase, et de me jeter dans les bras d'Alice en pleurs. Celle-ci resta sous le choc durant quelques secondes puis se reprit bien vite, me tirant par la main jusqu'aux toilettes des femmes. Je m'accroupis, indifférente au fait que je portais une robe faite par Alice, et que celle-ci était censée m'assassiner d'une minute à l'autre. Elle prit place à côté de moi, et passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

- _Pas de préjugés ! _La prévins-je d'emblée.  
- _Promis, _souffla-t-elle.  
- _Je sais ce que tu penses, ce que vous pensez tous. Mais si vous croyez que j'aime Masen, alors vous avez tort. Alice, j'ai eu une proposition pour des stages au Canada, la semaine dernière. C'est la semaine prochaine. Je reviendrais seulement pour passer mon bac, mais je suis acceptée d'emblée là-bas si je réussi mon examen durant le stage. _  
- _C'est un stage pour quoi ? _Demanda-t-elle livide.  
- _Interprète,_ souris-je, mi-figue, mi-raisin.  
- _C'est super. C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu faire, non ?_

Elle ne semblait pas du tout emballée. Et je la comprenais. Mais...

- _Je vais accepter. J'ai besoin de changer d'air. De toute façon, Kellan comprendra, _répondis-je à sa question muette._ Il sait tout comme moi que nous ne sommes pas vraiment ensemble._  
- _Et Edward ?_ Tenta-t-elle.  
- _Je me fiche comme d'une guigne de ce que cet idiot peut penser, _crachai-je acide. _Ali_, soufflai-je plus tendrement et en serrant mon amie contre moi,_ tu vas me manquer. Mais je t'avoue que j'ai besoin d'être loin de lui. Parce que je ne sais plus quoi penser._  
- _Je comprends. Mais Rosalie va t'en vouloir à mort de rater son anniversaire et son mariage,_ sourit-elle tristement.  
- _Je suis sûre qu'elle me pardonnera._  
- _Je ne compterai pas là-dessus ! _Dit-elle en éclatant de rire cette fois.

Je me joignis à ses rires, et passais un peu d'eau sur mon visage. Mon maquillage n'était pas trop mal en point, heureusement. Nous rejoignîmes nos amis comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Emmett m'invita à danser, et me souffla un « Merci » dans le creux de l'oreille. Je lui répondis par un sourire éblouissant, et Kellan vint me rejoindre, m'enlaçant par la taille. Il déposa un baiser dans mon cou et me tendit une coupe de champagne, que j'attrapai avec grand plaisir. La soirée toucha enfin à sa fin, et Kellan me raccompagna chez moi. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres, avant de s'éclipser dans sa voiture. Il démarra tandis que je rentrai chez moi, découvrant Charlie endormi sur le canapé. J'allai le réveiller pour lui prier de monter, et allai me servir un verre d'eau frais.

J'avais un peu trop bu durant la soirée, et la tête me tournait légèrement. Je décidai de prendre une douche pour me revigorer et gommer les effets néfastes de l'alcool, ce qui fonctionna à merveille. A peine eu-je effleuré mon oreiller que je m'endormis d'un sommeil profond. La soirée avait été une nouvelle fois riche en rebondissements, bons et mauvais. Faire la fête et être au lycée n'étaient pas de tout repos. Lorsque les adultes disent que l'on est heureux et que l'on profite quand on est jeunes, ce qu'ils taisent, c'est surtout la souffrance, la haine et les larmes. Etre jeune peut s'avérer être plus complexe que d'être adulte. Parce que l'on recherche toujours la même et unique chose. Que l'on ne peut obtenir. Le bonheur absolu.


End file.
